


Больше, чем нужно

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: Для самых обыкновенных подростков с Земли, случайно попавших в космос, мы были самонадеянными, легкомысленными и до смешного неосторожными. Мы учились объединять наше сознание, незаметно для самих себя сливаясь в одно целое. И это слияние было только началом – наткнувшись в глубинах замка на небольшой бассейн с бледно-розовой и теплой, как кровь, текущая по нашим венам, водой, мы взяли в привычку совершать тайные вылазки к нему все вместе в любое время, какое нам только хотелось.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, в котором Галра побеждена и главная тема на повестке дня - возвращение на Землю.

       Для самых обыкновенных подростков с Земли, случайно попавших в космос, мы были самонадеянными, легкомысленными и до смешного неосторожными. Казалось, во всей Вселенной не нашлось бы ничего, что было бы нам не по плечу.  
      Поначалу слишком разные, ни капельки не похожие друг на друга, мы учились объединять наше сознание, незаметно для самих себя сливаясь в одно целое. В первый раз с опаской нацепив на голову чужое инопланетное приспособление, способное просканировать наш мозг, мы вдруг поняли, что секреты закончились, что по отдельности каждого из нас больше не существовало. И это слияние было только началом – наткнувшись в глубинах замка на небольшой бассейн с бледно-розовой и теплой, как кровь, текущая по нашим венам, водой, мы взяли в привычку совершать тайные вылазки к нему все вместе в любое время, какое нам только хотелось.  
      Мы плавали в нем нагишом – Широ с телом, напоминавшим обнаженную статую древнегреческого бога, медово-бронзовый, долговязый и худой Лэнс, Ханк – массивный, но на удивление подтянутый, и Пидж – тонкая и андрогинная, словно лишенная первичных половых признаков, и от этого только еще более красивая. Опустив лицо в розовую, как клубничный сироп, воду, мы с закрытыми глазами дрейфовали на ее поверхности, словно ленивые морские звезды, позволяя теплу проникнуть в каждую клеточку наших тел. Во время водных процедур мы обычно молчали – в словах не было никакой необходимости, границы между нашими телами и сознаниями были окончательно стерты, будто бы их и не было никогда. Мы вспоминали о них, только нечаянно соприкоснувшись под водой с соседом и на секунду – на одно короткое и в то же время бесконечно долгое мгновение – ощутив, каким головокружительно теплым и обтекаемо-гладким было чужое тело.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я вспоминаю об этом сейчас, потому что на самом деле хочу понять, насколько мы изменились за все время и изменились ли вообще. С того момента прошло три года – и сейчас по земным меркам мне должно быть около двадцати одного. Но Пидж беспрестанно заверяет нас в том, что времяисчисление, которое мы продолжаем вести здесь по инерции, относительно, так что, может, на Земле мне уже бы исполнилось пятьдесят один, а может быть, тридцать два. Не знаю.  
      Иногда я даже чувствую себя так – мое тело, кажется, немного сбито с толку, как расстроенные часы. Или в космосе просто по-другому взрослеют? Но зато у нас есть криопод – без него, наверное, моя кожа уже давно бы походила на решето или, в крайнем случае, на исцарапанную старую кушетку в зале ожидания на автовокзале. Только что я вспомнил вот что: Лэнс страшно гордится тем, что его подстрелили целых два раза. Первый раз луч бластера сжег дотла его правую ключицу, во второй – он отделался чуть легче, всего-то дыра на левом бедре размером с пятицентовую монетку. На его теле, само собой, от этого ни следа не осталось, но он все еще кичится, что эти фантомные шрамы делают его настоящим мужчиной. Как бы не так. Последние несколько минут я сидел, думая об этом, и не мог перестать ухмыляться.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Мы дрейфуем в открытом космосе, совсем как тогда дрейфовали по клубничному сиропу альтеанского бассейна. Все закончилось – между прочим, уже почти месяц назад, а я до сих пор не могу поверить. Первые три недели после победы смахивали на сумасшедшее турне рок-звезд по американской глубинке, но сейчас – слава богу – все немного улеглось. Пидж уже как несколько дней вместе с Мэттом на планете олькари – мы иногда разговариваем с ними по межпланетному коммуникатору, который Лэнс в шутку называет «скайпом». Говорит, что связь примерно такая же дрянная.  
      Не так давно я спрашивал у нее, что она думает о возвращении на Землю. Похоже, эта тема ее не особенно интересовала – в ответ она только принялась расписывать преимущества биотехнологий олькари и сказала, что ей и всей жизни не хватит для того, чтобы изучить хотя бы их половину. И добавила, что Мэтту тут «ох как нравится», причем таким тоном, будто бы они пожилая супружеская пара, в кои-то веки выбравшаяся в отпуск на Гавайские острова.  
      Остальные, как мне кажется, взволнованы и перевозбуждены. Лэнс еще сентиментальней обычного, все уши нам уже рассказами о своей чудесной-пречудесной семье прожужжал. Широ и Аллура только молча переглядываются друг с другом, как тайные сообщники кровавого преступления, да и Ханк ощутимо взбодрился. Я иногда думаю о покинутом доме в пустыне, но не испытываю по этому по поводу никаких ностальгических чувств.   
      Три дня назад, когда мы собирались стартовать – Коран долго и тщательно готовил замок к гиперпрыжку – нам вдруг объявили по «скайпу», что в целях предосторожности открытие «черных дыр» запрещено на неопределенное время. Речь, по-моему, шла всего-то о паре недель, но все заметно приуныли. Как жертвы кораблекрушения, которых прибило к необитаемому острову. Но как по мне – этот остров не такой уж и плохой. Довольно уютный даже.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Эта атмосфера – траур по непонятно чему, непонятно зачем – уже держится в замке больше пяти дней. Все апатичные и неразговорчивые, как под транквилизаторами. Я тоже чувствую себя не ахти как – на Землю мне по большому счету наплевать, но такие подвешенные состояния, как сейчас, я не люблю. Скорей бы просто уже оказаться там – когда что-то происходит быстро, это почти всегда безболезненно.  
      Вчера вечером ко мне заявился Лэнс. Вечером не в прямом смысле, а по относительной системе времени Пидж – как бы то ни было, я уже собирался ложиться спать. В своей пижаме и «львиных» тапочках на босу ногу, Лэнс выглядел потерянно и жалко, будто ребенок, которого запихнули по ошибке во взрослое тело. Когда я спросил, что ему тут нужно, он только пробурчал едва разборчиво, словно под легким гипнозом:  
      – Плохие сны…  
      – В каком смысле?  
      – Кошмары, ты, эмоциональный инвалид! Мне приснился кошмар…  
      Я нахмурился.  
      – А я-то тут при чем?  
      – Не при чем, Кит. С дороги!  
      Лэнс оттолкнул меня – так нахально, как только мог, и, протопав вглубь моей комнаты, забрался в кровать и демонстративно натянул на себя одеяло до самого носа.  
      – Что тебе приснилось?  
      Никакого ответа.  
      – Ты что, здесь теперь спать собрался?!  
      Бугорок под моим одеялом пошевелился, как мне показалось, в знак согласия. Вздохнув, я задвинул дверь. Спорить с Лэнсом – все равно что… Придумать подходящее сравнение на ходу у меня не получилось, и я просто вернулся к своей кровати.  
      О кроватях в замке – они не то чтобы не «королевского размера», но даже и не двуспальные. В общем, мне пришлось скорчиться на максимум сантиметрах десяти, великодушно оставленных Лэнсом, об одеяле же – можно было забыть навсегда.   
      Какое-то время мы лежали неподвижно, а потом Лэнс перевернулся на спину – места стало еще на пару сантиметров меньше – и уставился в потолок.  
      – Ты только посмотри на нас, – пробормотал он. Не знаю, с кем он там разговаривал, но будто бы и не со мной. – И ведь еще недавно мы были соперниками, а теперь вот лежим рядышком…  
      – Мне все еще некомфортно от того, что ты здесь, Лэнс.  
      – Ой-ой, да брось ты, – принялся фыркать он, – мы уже трахались сто раз…  
      Ему удалось попасть в мою больную точку. Я разозлился.  
      – Извини, ты сказал «сто раз»? Я раз пять от силы вспоминаю.  
      – Ну раз десять было точно…  
      – У тебя с математикой проблемы.  
      – А у тебя с памятью.  
      Как хорошо, что все приятные вещи в жизни – вот такие вот, как этот разговор, например – всегда заканчиваются довольно быстро. Ни один из нас не нашел больше ничего язвительного и обидного, что можно было бы ввернуть, поэтому мы просто замолчали. Лэнс – само великодушие – даже подвинулся, и я почувствовал, как уровень моего комфорта возрос в несколько раз.  
      Еще мы немного целовались, но как-то без особого энтузиазма. Наверное, оба были не в настроении. Через минут пять Лэнсу окончательно надоело, он отодвинулся и спросил, с чего это у меня сегодня губы такие сладкие. Без понятия, ответил я, но он не отставал, выпрашивая у меня все подробности того, что я ел на ужин.  
      – То же, что и ты, тупица.  
      – Да нет, – Лэнс принюхался. – По запаху как сливочная карамель. И по вкусу. Теперь ты       будешь у меня карамелькой…  
      – Забудь об этом!  
      – Ну не сердись, моя сладкая карамельная ириска.  
      Вот ведь прицепился. Если пару минут назад я всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы заняться с ним этим, то после очередной порции его чуши мне совсем перехотелось.   
      Лэнс отвернулся лицом к стене, накрылся одеялом по самые уши и принялся бормотать что-то вроде: «Кит – сладкая-сладкая карамелька. Прости, не могу с тобой целоваться, а то все слипнется ко всем чертям…» Ну понятно, решил разозлить меня по-крупному. Я несколько раз врезал ему локтем, и только тогда он заткнулся. А еще через пару минут заснул – так внезапно, как под огромной дозой снотворного. Только и слышно было, как он сопит мне в подушку.  
      Я лежал и смотрел ему в спину, а потом обнял его, прижавшись к нему всем телом, в попытке позаимствовать у него немного его глупых, беззаботных и солнечных снов.   
      Потому что чувствовал, что разучился создавать свои собственные.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я долго думал о доме в пустыне. Пытался визуализировать его, чтобы вызвать те чувства, которые у меня с ним были связаны, но ничего так и не получилось. Почему все так одержимы Землей?  
      Еще несколько дней мне хватило для того, чтобы понять: единственное, что я чувствую при воспоминании о Земле – это пустота. Не в плохом смысле. Пустота не обязательно должна равняться одиночеству. Но мне от нее все равно стало не по себе.  
      Мне хотелось поговорить об этом с Широ, но я не знал, как мне найти для этого время, да и вообще… В последние дни они с Аллурой постоянно вместе, а я не большой любитель этих «упс-я-не-хотел-вам-мешать»-моментов. Вчера мне наконец-таки удалось застать его одного, и мы говорили в столовой несколько часов подряд.   
      Мне легко разговаривать с Широ, хотя я не всегда понимаю его. И наши мнения не обязательно сходятся, но это не так раздражает, как с тем же Лэнсом… С Широ все всегда очень естественно, и я готов слушать его и соглашаться. Готов идти на компромисс.  
      Широ несколько раз упомянул об «эмоциональной опустошенности». Это слово меня заворожило. Вот оно что!  
      – Эмоциональная опустошенность?  
      – Да, мне кажется, ты чувствуешь именно ее, Кит. Ты думаешь, что был частью чего-то большего, а теперь все изменилось, и то, к чему ты принадлежал, распалось на крошечные кусочки. Но это не так.  
      Я подпер подбородок ладонями. Могу слушать Широ целую вечность…   
      – Может, тебе стоит попытаться придать своим чувствам форму? Тогда ты сможешь лучше разобраться, лучше понять их…  
      – Как мне это сделать?  
      Люблю, когда Широ мне что-то объясняет. Мне нравится, когда он серьезный, сосредоточенный и чуткий одновременно. В этот момент мне кажется, что его окружает какая-то особенная теплая аура, и она меня очень успокаивает.  
      Все закончилось тем, что Широ предложил мне изложить свои чувства на бумаге. Написать письмо. Но кому?  
      Он улыбнулся и сказал: «А вот это, Кит, реши, пожалуйста, сам…» Он был прав, конечно, но в этот момент мне так захотелось – так страшно захотелось – чтобы он просто заглянул мне в голову и все решил за меня. Как раньше.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Широ дал мне непосильную задачу. Я еще ни разу в жизни не писал никому писем, да и зачем? Если решить все совсем просто, я мог бы написать письмо ему, но с другой стороны – тем, с кем и без того можно поговорить, писем не пишут. Или написать Пидж? Но она сейчас с Мэттом. Не хочу, чтобы он читал…  
      Я решил, что напишу моей матери. У меня к ней накопилось парочка вопросов, вроде того, например, почему она бросила меня. Неужели я был таким ужасным сыном? Может быть, потому что внешность у меня, как у человека, и я был совсем не похож на галру… Или ей просто было все равно? Все равно, с кем я вырасту, каким будет мое первое слово, буду ли я успевать в школе и как будут звать моих друзей…   
      С детьми так не поступают.  
      Я сидел над пустым листом альтеанской бумаги – коричневой, как карамелизированный попкорн – весь проклятый вечер и не написал ни строчки. Мои чувства не хотят приобретать форму, они бесформенные. Лэнс называет меня «эмоциональным инвалидом» и, по всей видимости, он прав.   
      Боже, я просидел перед пустым листком бумаги весь вечер, и единственное, чего я добился, было признание правоты Лэнса. У меня бывали времена и получше.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Но нужно сосредоточиться. Если письмо у меня не выходит, то, может, просто стоит попытаться написать что-нибудь другое? Я вышел наружу и побродил по коридорам. Уже было поздно (по относительной системе времени Пидж), и все разошлись по своим комнатам. Когда в коридорах никого нет, замок напоминает обитель призраков. Неудивительно – ведь все альтеанцы, не считая Аллуры и Корана, мертвы. Я попытался отыскать наш тайный бассейн, но его нигде не оказалось. Опять эта пустота…  
      Моя короткая прогулка по коридорам, если честно, не подняла настроения, но зато у меня появилась неплохая идея. Почему бы не попробовать записать пару своих воспоминаний?  
Потом я могу дать их почитать Широ. И Лэнсу… если он, конечно, захочет. Записанные на коричневой альтеанской бумаге воспоминания больше не будут такими эфемерными и прозрачными, они обретут новую форму и новый смысл.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Тогда, во время тех тайных вылазок к бассейну с водой цвета разбавленного клубничного сиропа, мы были еще детьми. Сейчас я имею в виду под «нами» только нас четверых – Лэнса, Ханка, Пидж и себя. Мы все примерно одинакового возраста, не считая Пидж, которая на порядок младше, но у девушек – я слышал от Широ – все происходит совсем по-другому. На тот момент, когда мы в чем мать родила дрейфовали на поверхности отливающей розовым воды, как морские звезды, в головах у нас не было ни одной неприличной мысли. Наше сознание было не только открытым для других, но и необыкновенно чистым, будто свежепобеленные комнаты пустого дома. К тому времени ни один из нас еще ни разу не занимался этим. Лэнс пытался прихвастнуть, что он уже не раз заходил куда дальше обычных поцелуев, но никто, включая меня, ему не верил. Сильно ли мы изменились с тех пор? Давайте я расскажу.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Мне бы не хотелось начинать с Лэнса, но придется, потому что он был самым первым. Первым из нас, плавающих в клубничном сиропе, чье сознание перестало быть кристально-чистым, потому что другие – интимные, взрослые – впечатления замутнили его. Его тело изменилось раньше всех – он все еще был таким же худым и долговязым, но подростковая угловатость куда-то исчезла, а плечи и грудная клетка будто бы стали немного шире, сильнее. Он вдруг начал источать вокруг себя феромоны, где бы не находился. И если даже я заметил это, то инопланетные особи женского пола и подавно.  
      Помню, как в один из вечеров, когда я зашел в столовую за соком, Лэнс и Ханк валялись на диване и бурно обсуждали девушек.   
      – Понимаешь, старик, – вздохнул Лэнс, – девушки с Земли все равно самые красивые… Не могу объяснить, почему меня больше всего тянет к ним. Генетика? Ну или, по крайней мере, они должны выглядеть по-земному… Полукровки какие-нибудь… Вот как Кит, например.  
      Извлекая сок из холодильной камеры, я насторожился.  
      – Даже если Кит с первого взгляда выглядит, как человек, кто знает, что там с его телом происходит, – это был уже Ханк. Я не выдержал.  
      – Ничего с ним не происходит! У меня человеческое тело.  
      Лэнс с Ханком переглянулись. Эти их переглядывания смутили меня еще больше.  
      – В одежде да, – наконец выдал Лэнс, – но кто знает, что там под ней…  
      – Вы оба уже миллион раз видели меня голым!  
      Мои щеки пылали. Хуже темы для разговора нельзя было придумать. Особенно если вспомнить, что тогда – в самом начале наших вылазок к бассейну – я стеснялся раздеваться перед всеми. Даже плавки только под водой снимал, пока Лэнс не подкрался ко мне однажды и не стянул их вниз одним движением. После этого я перестал стесняться – все равно остальные уже все видели…   
      Как вы понимаете, мне не хотелось углубляться в эту тему.  
      Лэнс наморщил лоб.  
      – Да это давно было. Я уже ничего не помню. Может, покажешь еще раз? Что тебе стоит…  
      Я запустил начатый пакет с соком в него, но он каким-то образом смог увернуться. Вот такой вот Лэнс.  
      Результатом его полового созревания было то, что в один прекрасный момент он принялся бегать на свидания, будто легкомысленная девица, у которой от обилия ухажеров ветер в голове свистит. Иногда даже наши миссии из-за этого срывал… На каждой планете у него была новая пассия. И благодаря тому, что многие инопланетные расы двуполые, наш Лэнс познал прелести нетрадиционного секса очень-очень рано.  
      Ханк – прямо его настоящая противоположность. Когда он познакомился с этой инопланетянкой – Шейн или Шей, до сих пор не могу запомнить ее имя – нам всем стало ясно: пропал парень. Даже Лэнс над ним практически не подшучивал из-за этого – словно понимал своим недоразвитым мозгом, что все серьезно. Через какое-то время они начали встречаться и до сих пор вместе – рассказывать тут особенно нечего, кроме того, что она собралась навестить его, когда он вернется на Землю. Ханк счастлив по уши.  
      Что касается Пидж – я всегда думал, что она немного асексуальна. Причем, это была ее положительная сторона, потому что мне было приятно осознавать, что в этом замке остался хоть кто-нибудь, у кого гормоны не заменили серое вещество в голове. Пидж была тогда для меня единственным человеком, с которым можно было нормально общаться, избегая больной для меня темы – у Лэнса в голове были только все эти его свидания и секс, а Ханк сделал из своей инопланетной подружки практически культ – такой незыблемый, что к нему было даже страшно подступиться. Но Пидж уже довольно скоро умудрилась опровергнуть мое представление о ней, влюбившись в неизвестно откуда взявшегося в космосе землянина, он был старше ее на два года и – как бы это ни было стыдно – настоящей копией ее брата. Лэнс называл его исключительно «Мэтт-2» и вообще не слишком жаловал. Я только потом понял, что Лэнс собственник и просто немного ревновал. Но чтобы дойти до этого, мне понадобилось время.   
      Мэтт-2 и Пидж расстались около года назад, но сейчас – как я уже упоминал раньше – она проводит много времени со своим братом, так что, наверное… ничего не изменилось? Лэнс прокомментировал это примерно так: «Все-таки оригинальная версия всегда лучше…» У него дурной юмор.  
      Вероятно, мне стоит рассказать и о себе, ведь так? Хотя говорить тут почти не о чем. Я лишился девственности с Лэнсом – из нас, троих парней, самый последний. Однажды мы вдруг начали целовать друг друга, и я даже не помню, была ли на это какая-то причина. Но, если уж говорить начистоту, мне было девятнадцать – и я был готов переспать даже с говорящим инопланетным растением, если бы оно обратило на меня внимание.  
      В любом случае… Мы безо всякой причины начали целоваться. Лэнс очень хорошо целуется. У него настоящий талант. Возможно, тут дело в опытности, или у него это в крови, все-таки он кубинец. Я же наполовину галра, и у меня с этим как-то не задалось, но Лэнс тогда не жаловался. Думаю, ему было все равно – чтобы дойти до оргазма, он вообще трахает все, что движется… Даже не так: все, что движется и не движется, лишь бы удовольствие получить. Когда мы целовались в первый раз, я не выдержал и спустил в штаны – минут через пятнадцать после того, как мы начали. Лэнс не расстроился, он только сказал что-то вроде: «Ну ты даешь, маллет. Тебе что, четырнадцать?», я тогда вообще ничего из себя выдавить не мог, и он закончил дело собственной рукой.  
      Лэнс лишил меня девственности так медленно и нежно, что я сначала даже не до конца осознал, что с нами произошло. Наш первый раз потом так часто прокручивался у меня в голове, что я до сих пор помню каждую деталь: как Лэнс громко дышал мне в ухо, как от него пахло и какой горячей была его кожа. А еще то, что он поначалу никак не мог в меня войти, но когда у него вышло, и я расслабился – было хорошо.  
      После секса Лэнс всегда очень сентиментальный. Ему хочется целоваться, обниматься, ласкаться и лежать в кровати голыми, притершись друг к дружке, и часами болтать о какой-нибудь ерунде. Я всегда прогоняю его – мне хочется побыть одному.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я вернулся к реальности, когда было уже совсем поздно. Ничего не записал – коричневый лист передо мной был все еще пуст. Но, может, это и к лучшему? Эти воспоминания – не то, что мне хотелось бы дать почитать Широ. Лучше записать что-нибудь веселое – хочу, чтобы он улыбался, когда читал, потому что люблю его улыбку.  
      Только что вспомнилось кое-что забавное. Буду записывать.  
  
  
  
  
  
      «Смешное воспоминание, связанное с Ханком.   
      Помимо культа Шей в жизни Ханка существует еще одна очень важная вещь, и эта вещь – еда. Мы все скучаем по обычным земным продуктам, ну там, по вредным шоколадным батончикам, чипсам, соленым орешкам, мармеладным мишкам и жвачкам-тянучкам… Лэнс любит все острое – «чем больше чили, тем лучше», я бы не отказался от меню XXL из «Бургер-Кинга», а Пидж втайне сходит с ума от арахисового масла. Широ однажды признался мне, что так хотел бы, чтобы у Аллуры была возможность попробовать его любимый ореховый латте. Но только с соевым молоком, добавил он тут же – у Широ легкая непереносимость лактозы, как и у меня.  
      В космосе есть все что угодно, но соевое молоко? В этом смысле прогресс здесь просто стоит на месте.  
      Ханк тоскует по земным продуктам больше всех нас. И дня не пройдет, чтобы он не вспомнил о чем-нибудь вкусненьком. И двух – чтобы он не сварганил нам что-нибудь, превратив то, что случайно попалось ему под руку, в произведение кулинарного искусства.  
      На одной из освобожденных планет нас поприветствовали торжественным приемом, на котором все пили странный напиток ярко-фиолетового цвета. Он был шипучим, как знакомая нам с Земли газировка, но на вкус таким же ядовитым, как и на цвет. Лэнс потом весь вечер отплевывался.  
      На следующее утро, когда я проснулся и вышел в столовую, Широ, Лэнс, Пидж и Ханк сидели на диване и – у меня тогда спросонья чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли – распивали ядовитую дрянь с таким удовольствием, будто бы их вкусовые рецепторы разом сошли с ума. Я стоял на пороге, выпучив глаза, и смотрел на них, пока Ханк не встал со своего места, не подошел ко мне и не протянул мне с доверительным выражением стакан, полный шипучей фиолетовой мерзости.  
      – Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, просто попробуй.  
      Я подчинился – остальные пожирали меня глазами. Газировка обожгла небо и язык, но когда первые капли жидкости заструились по моему пищеводу, я почувствовал себя на небесах. Старая добрая Кока-кола! Причем не диетическая, а настоящая – характерно сладковатая, заряженная гормонами счастья, словно кто-то неожиданно зашвырнул меня обратно в детство. Я выпил стакан почти залпом.  
      – Как это понимать?  
      Ханк таинственно ухмылялся.  
      – Ну, пришлось кое-что подправить…  
      – Что ты сделал?!  
      – Добавил туда сахара.  
      Я смотрел на него с отвисшей от изумления челюстью, остальные с выражением нескрываемого блаженства на лицах пили фиолетовую Кока-колу из нелепых альтеанских бокалов с тоненькими ножками, а Ханк только пожал плечами и заметил негромко: «Удивительно, правда? Стоит добавить в любую инопланетную бодягу сахарку – и вот что получается. Аллура с Кораном будут любить это…»  
      Я не мог с ним не согласиться. Вот такой вот Ханк. Он настоящая находка.»


	2. Chapter 2

Записывать воспоминания оказалось хорошей идеей. Мне хочется продолжить, как только получится… Но весь день я отвлекался на что-то другое, а вечером Лэнс позвал меня к себе. Он канючил, что ему скучно, делать совсем нечего и что он на стенку лезет от тоски. Я сначала отнекивался – потому что, по правде говоря, это на него совсем не похоже, и ему на мое общество всегда было начихать. Ну, кроме тех моментов, когда у него между ног начинало чесаться…  
      В конце концов, я согласился. И не пожалел. Мы несколько часов играли в ретро-приставку, которую Лэнс с Пидж откопали на барахолке космического молла, пили ханковскую Кока-колу с грогери – «грогери колу», дурачились и много смеялись. Нам уже давно не было так весело. Устав от видеоигр, мы завалились в кровать Лэнса и смотрели вместе старый комедийный сериал, из тех, где все девушки – сильные и умопомрачительно красивые, парни – беспомощные, но обаятельные растяпы, а на заднем фоне то и дело звучит смех публики. Я сказал Лэнсу, что никогда не понимал, почему смех включают именно на тех моментах, на которых смеяться хочется меньше всего, на что он фыркнул:  
      – Это ты так думаешь, Кит, потому что ты скучный и чувство юмора у тебя атрофировано.  
      – Ничего у меня не атрофировано!  
      – Тогда скажи что-нибудь смешное. Пошути как-нибудь.  
      Мне не пришло в голову ни одной шутки, поэтому Лэнс остался довольным и при своем мнении. Переубеждать его мне было неохота, и я просто откинулся обратно на подушку и стал смотреть сериал. Даже улыбнулся пару раз, когда действительно было смешно.   
      Лэнс погладил меня по ноге. Его ладонь была теплой и легкой, он провел по моему бедру несколько раз – от колена почти до самого паха, и я почувствовал, что возбуждаюсь. Предотвратить это было сложно – у меня уже давно не было секса, к тому же, закрыв глаза на пару секунд, я ощутил, как приятно от Лэнса пахнет. Может, он принял душ до того, как я пришел? Лэнс всегда следит за такими вещами, я же – даже утром помыться, наверное, забыл.  
      Мы почти синхронно перевернулись на бок и, заглянув друг другу в глаза, стали целоваться. С экрана время от времени раздавались безудержные раскаты смеха, но это отвлекало только сначала. Лэнс умеет вытеснить собой все на свете.  
      Когда мы разделись, я спросил у него про контрацептивы, на что он только недовольно закатил глаза:  
      – О чем ты вообще?  
      – О презервативах.  
      – Господи, Кит, – Лэнс отодвинулся немного и, подперев щеку ладонью, непонимающе уставился на меня, – что с тобой сегодня такое? Ты сам на себя не похож…  
      – Потому что не хочу заработать какую-нибудь космическую гонорею?  
      – Да ты обалдел, моя сладкая карамелька,– Лэнс влепил мне затрещину – причем такую сильную, что я действительно обалдел. В ушах шумело. Я промямлил:  
      – Прекрати называть меня так.  
      – Ах, то есть "маллет" тебе больше нравится?  
      – Нет! Называй меня по имени, придурок.  
      – М-м, ну ладно, Ки-ит. Тебя это заводит?  
      С Лэнсом нельзя разговаривать серьезно, он сводит все к бессмысленной ерунде или сексу. Хорошо, что я в тот момент был не против второго.  
      Мы продолжили целоваться, и между поцелуями Лэнс сказал мне, чтобы я не волновался. Он очень осторожен в этом смысле. Но мы никогда не предохраняемся, возразил я, на что он улыбнулся и прошептал мне на ухо:  
      – Ну нам-то это ни к чему, моя глупенькая сладкая карамельная ириска.  
      Я совсем размяк. Никто еще никогда не говорил мне таких вещей, поэтому, услышав это, я понял, что окончательно пропал. Лэнс мог делать со мной все, что ему хотелось.  
      И, кажется, ему только это и было нужно.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Наверное, я слишком много времени провел с Лэнсом. Сейчас я сижу уже у себя на самом краю кровати и, сложив ноги по-турецки, разглядываю наполовину исписанный листок альтеанской бумаги, перечитывая то, что написал в прошлый раз. В голове сплошной сумбур, а по телу бродят окситоцин, дофамин и эндорфины. Даже странно, что обычный секс способен превратить меня в раскисшую, безвольную и ни на что не способную тряпку. Хочется свернуться в клубок и спать – так долго, пока мы не окажемся где-нибудь далеко-далеко.  
      Закрыв глаза, я – удовлетворенный и до ненормального спокойный – спрашиваю самого себя: «Если мы будем бесцельно дрейфовать в открытом космосе тысячу лет, то нас когда-нибудь занесет на Землю?»   
  
  
  
  
  
      «Смешное воспоминание, связанное с Лэнсом.  
      Ни для кого не секрет, что Лэнс пытается охмурить любое мало-мальски привлекательное существо, на свою неудачу попавшее в зону его видимости. Зачем ему это, я не знаю. Может, какое-нибудь отклонение в организме? Похоже, Лэнс не способен влюбиться, как Ханк или Пидж, например. Или Аллура с Широ. Ему просто все мало и мало.  
      На первых порах ему не очень-то везло, и его попытки флирта не всегда оканчивались успешно. Когда ему не удается завоевать объект его интереса, он начинает сходить с ума, и для непосвященного это может показаться признаками настоящей влюбленности, но мы-то уже слишком хорошо знаем, что тут к чему. Лэнс неисправим.  
      Раньше – еще перед тем, когда мы с ним начали заниматься этим друг с другом – он часто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не подшутить над моей неопытностью.  
      – Упс, я сказал, она кончила через пять минут? Кое-кому в этой комнате еще рано слушать такие вещи…  
      Пидж закатывала глаза, а я чувствовал, как мои щеки пылают.  
      – По крайней мере, я не переспал с половиной Вселенной!  
      – Ой, обидно, слов нет. Завидуй молча.  
      Лэнс действительно гордится тем, что спит с кем попало. Мне бы его пустоголовость…  
      Это была одна из планет, с которых Аллура приняла сигнал бедствия. Эндерия, если я не ошибаюсь. Предполагалось, что мы должны были помочь ее жителям, но пока мы до нее добрались, все как-то уладилось само собой. Каждый из нас вздохнул с облегчением.  
      Эндерианцы все равно были благодарны нам, и мы провели у них пару дней. Эндерия – отличная планета, она похожа на Диснейленд, Лас-Вегас и грязевой курорт в одном флаконе, и ее жители всегда в прекрасном настроении. В первый же день Лэнс умудрился познакомиться девушкой, которая разливала напитки за барной стойкой. Когда-то Эндерия была мирно колонизирована альтеанцами, а потом направила все усилия на развитие индустрии развлечений, поэтому девушка за барной стойкой выглядела как Аллура, только вернувшаяся после двух недель отпуска с Майами-Бич. У Лэнса разве что слюни не текли.  
      Но самым удивительным нам тогда показалось, что эндерианка будто и сама была не против. Она почти не отходила от нас и даже в разговоре упомянула, что ее смена оканчивается через час, но она собирается «еще немного оттянуться и выпить один-другой коктейль в соседнем заведении». Пока она говорила об этом, Лэнс не спускал с нее безумно влюбленного взгляда.  
      – А ты что собираешься делать сегодня вечером, синий паладин?  
      – А я… вероятно, то же, что и ты.  
      Лэнс решил флиртануть по-крупному. Я чуть не подавился вишенкой от своего коктейля, и Широ сочувствующе похлопал меня по спине. Девушка за барной стойкой лучезарно улыбнулась.  
      – Так даже лучше, красавчик.  
      Еще немного, и мы бы окончательно запутались, кто вообще с кем заигрывал. Через пару часов нам нужно было возвращаться в замок, но Лэнс, разумеется, остался на Эндерии, чтобы приятно провести остаток вечера.  
      Помню, что никак не мог заснуть в ту ночь. А потом, решительно встав с кровати, натянул на себя одежду и прокрался по коридорам в столовую.  
      Как оказалось, идти туда на цыпочках не было никакой необходимости. Никто из команды не спал: Широ с Ханком сидели на диване, а Пидж пристроилась над ними в одной из ниш в стене с планшетом в руках.  
      – Смотрите-ка, это Кит…  
      – Хэй, Кит, приятель! Не спится?  
      – Ну и ночь сегодня. Магнитные бури?  
      Я неопределенно повел плечами. Разговаривать не хотелось, поэтому, кивнув остальным, я молча опустился на диван рядом с Широ. Тот бросил короткий внимательный взгляд в мою сторону, но ничего не сказал. Широ знает, когда мне не хочется ни с кем говорить – не представляю как именно, но он это чувствует.  
      Пидж с Ханком продолжали лениво переговариваться друг с другом. Сначала темой их болтовни были упомянутые до этого магнитные бури, но потом разговор медленно, но верно перешел в сторону главного события вечера.  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Да уж.  
      – Интересно, как он там?  
      Ханк сокрушенно покачал головой, а Широ заметил – спокойно и довольно уверенно, в своей привычной манере:  
      – Не волнуйтесь за Лэнса, с ним ничего не случится. Он уже большой мальчик и может сам за себя постоять.  
      Ханк и Пидж были настроены более скептически.  
      – Но ты ведь видел эту девицу, Широ? Нет, мы, конечно, любим Лэнса, но чтобы кто-то вроде нее так явно пытался закадрить его… Может, профессионалка?  
      Это хладнокровное предположение поступило со стороны Пидж. Она уже полулежала в своей нише и, свесив левую ногу вниз, болтала ей в воздухе. Мне почему-то стало неприятно.  
      – Зачем мы вообще обсуждаем это?!  
      Все уставились на меня, и в столовой воцарилась неловкая тишина. Я понял, что сказал что-то не то, но не понял почему.  
      Положение спас Широ. Мягко положив ладонь мне на плечо, он встал на мою сторону.  
      – Кит прав. Нечего нам обсуждать такие вещи. Это касается только Лэнса, его личное дело…  
      Пидж и Ханк почти одновременно вздохнули, но возражений не последовало. Рука Широ все еще лежала на моем плече. Лэнса не было с нами, и судя по тому, как долго он отсутствовал, он отрывался там, где сейчас находился, как только мог.  
      Я понял, что немного – совсем немного – ревную, но осознание этого мне ничего не принесло. Будто бы мои чувства играли какую-то роль.  
      Мне захотелось положить голову на плечо Широ, но я не решился. Пидж вдруг сосредоточилась, вчитываясь в невидимый для нас текст на ее планшете. Через несколько минут она охнула и произнесла вслух:  
      – Парни?  
      Уже немного задремавший Ханк вздрогнул всем телом, проснулся и нелепо заморгал.  
      – Я тут кое-что об эндерианцах нашла. Точнее, об эндерианках…  
      – Да? И что же?  
      Я не знал, как Широ мог оставаться таким спокойным, у меня же внутри все перевернулось.  
      – Это касается их внешних половых органов и акта совокупления в принципе…  
      – Пидж, я не уверен, что мне хочется это слушать… – заскулил испуганный Ханк, но я резко прервал его:  
      – Продолжай.  
      Пидж приняла сидячее положение. Устроившись поудобнее, она переложила планшет в левую руку и прищурила глаза.  
      – На Эндерии половой акт предназначен не только для продолжения рода – у него есть еще и иная функция. Эндерианским женщинам он необходим для поддержания нормальной жизнедеятельности. Оргазм стимулирует в них выделение особого секрета, который склеивает их тело и тело партнера друг с другом…  
      – Склеивает?! – взвыл Ханк. Меня тоже стало немного подташнивать, Широ же был единственным, кто все еще сохранял спокойствие. Ну, или выглядел так.  
      – Именно. Склеившись с партнером, эндерианки начинают понемногу высасывать из него жизненную энергию. Это не чревато серьезными последствиями для здоровья партнера, но очень болезненно и неприятно… Внешние половые органы эндерианки трансформируются, увеличиваются в размерах и…  
      Тут уже нам всем стало нехорошо, но Пидж все равно дочитала до конца и подытожила:  
      – Несмотря на все описанные здесь страсти, секс с эндерианками в плане ощущений куда интенсивней секса с другими расами. Говорят, что к нему легко пристраститься, почти как к наркотикам. Так что, наверное, это стоит того… Как думаете?  
      Каждый из нас молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Мы все еще были шокированы, но уже несколько меньше, чем в начале.  
      На следующее утро за завтраком я увидел Лэнса. Выглядел тот, если честно, еще хуже, чем я ожидал. Под глазами круги, губы растрескавшиеся, будто обветрились, а по всему телу синяки и маленькие красные точки, как при тропической лихорадке. Он жевал слизь безо всякого энтузиазма, а потом, положив свою ложку на край тарелки, обнял себя руками, словно его знобило.  
      Недолго думая, я пересек столовую, направившись прямо к нему.  
      – Лэнс, ты…  
      Лэнс поднял на меня мрачный взгляд.  
      – Да-да, Кит, злорадствуй и дальше…  
      Я опешил.  
      – Ты в порядке? Я просто хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь…  
      – Как я себя чувствую? – Лэнс изогнул левую бровь. – Да просто классно, Кит! Обалденно. Спасибо, что спросил. У меня такое ощущение, знаешь, будто у меня не хватает пары ребер, меня скинули с крыши небоскреба и долго били ногами… А еще у меня походу аллергия на это, это… неважно на что. Но а в остальном – все отлично! Катился бы ты со своим сочувствием куда подальше…  
      Сглотнув, я растерянно моргнул – раздраженная тирада Лэнса выбила меня из колеи, я ее просто не ожидал. Ну, хотя бы у него были силы для сарказма… Я демонстративно нахмурился.  
      – Как скажешь.  
      – Да, вали отсюда. Не стой надо мной.  
      Внезапно для самого себя я разозлился.   
      – Ты сам виноват! Сам вечно влезаешь в подобные ситуации… Так что сочувствовать тебе – просто идиотизм!  
      – Кит…  
      Я услышал голос Широ слишком поздно. Ханк и Пидж пялились на нас с Лэнсом с явным интересом, а тот же сощурился и, окинув меня странным взглядом с головы до ног, ухмыльнулся:  
      – А ты прям за меня переживаешь больше всех.  
      – Я не…  
      – Да не переживай ты так, все было не так плохо. Мне даже понравилось. Эй, и знаешь еще что? На тебя она тоже запала, – Лэнс хихикнул, выдержав небольшую паузу для создания нужного эффекта, – постоянно про тебя спрашивала… Мол, а тот низкорослый парнишка с дурацкой прической тоже свободен? Ты не мог бы дать мне его номер, детка…  
      Лэнс смотрел на меня невинным и пустым взглядом, пока остальные давились едва сдерживаемым смехом. Я так и не понял, был ли он серьезен или просто все придумал. В конце концов, я буркнул, что рад тому, что он в порядке, чем вызвал новую волну хихиканья, и ретировался на другой конец стола к Широ.  
      Тогда мне, по правде говоря, было совсем не смешно. Но сейчас, подумав об этом, я улыбаюсь. Потому что знаю, что это воспоминание – каким бы идиотским оно ни было – очень важное. Оно принадлежит к нашей общей истории».  
  
  
  
  
  
      Те пару листов альтеанской бумаги, которые мне дала Аллура, постепенно наполняются записями. Мой почерк аккуратный, совсем нейтральный, будто образец в прописях. Таким почерком можно писать все что угодно: полевые заметки, любовные письма, предсмертные послания, списки покупок – что бы это ни было, слова будут казаться холодными, безличными и пустыми.   
      Разглядывание собственного почерка меня немного расстроило. Почему я пишу именно так, а не по-другому? Наверное, я так старался в младших классах, долго-долго смотрел на примеры прописных букв и еще дольше выводил их в тетрадке, чтобы только не отличаться от других, чтобы только не выделяться, смешаться с толпой, чтобы никто не понял, что со мной что-то не так.  
  
  
  
  
  
      «Воспоминание, связанное с Лэнсом.  
      Я пообещал записывать только смешные, только веселые и забавные воспоминания, но этот момент не принадлежит ни к одной из вышеперечисленных категорий, поэтому валяйте. Смело пропускайте его.  
      Потом вы, может быть, будете жалеть о том, что упустили что-то. Совсем как в жизни, да?  
      Это воспоминание не такое уж и давнее, в отличие от двух предыдущих. Случилось это, насколько я помню, около полугода назад. Я снова управлял красным львом, а Лэнс – синим. Все возвратилось на круги своя.  
      Наша миссия – хотя не уверен, можно ли было ее вообще назвать миссией – заключалась в том, чтобы добыть заменитель телудава с довольно отдаленной планеты. Ее название вылетело у меня из головы, но оно было длинным и ностальгическим. В переводе означало что-то вроде «Одиноко горящая на небосводе, холодная и светлая звезда на перекрестке галактических путей». Как можно было назвать планету таким образом?   
      Впрочем, сейчас неважно. Важно вот что: атмосфера этой планеты была почти идентична земной, только чуть более разряженной, как на вершине Эвереста. А еще там было и вправду холодно – вероятно, планета только начала переживать свой ледниковый период. Ни растений, ни каких-либо других живых существ – только замерзшая почва.  
      Когда мы приземлились, небо над нашими головами было затянуто белыми тучами. Добыча заменителя телудава, к счастью, полностью автоматизирована, и нам только и нужно было, что установить на мерзлую землю громоздкую машину, которой обеспечил нас Коран. Разобравшись с этим, мы немного побродили по окрестностям – никаких признаков жизни. Вообще ничего интересного, кроме оледеневших камней и разломов в почве – узких, но бесконечно длинных, простирающихся на сотни километров. Мы с любопытством заглядывали в них в надежде отыскать хоть что-нибудь, но находили только черноту. Мертвая, мертвая планета.  
      Но зато там был земной воздух. Настоящий кислород – стянув с головы шлемы, мы вдохнули его полной грудью, а потом, переглянувшись, улыбнулись. Он был таким разряженным, что у меня почти сразу из носа пошла кровь, но я не обращал на это никакого внимания. Мне хотелось дышать.  
      Когда нам уже было пора улетать, небо над нашими головами совсем побелело. Стало нещадно холодно. В воздухе пахло озоном. Я уже собирался забраться в своего льва, как вдруг увидел, что Лэнс застыл на месте. Он смешно зажмурился – на кончик его носа упала первая снежинка. А через несколько секунд небо разразилось настоящим снегопадом, и все вокруг стало серым, зыбким, ненастоящим.  
      Лицо у меня совсем замерзло, поэтому я торопился обратно, но Лэнс все никак не мог сдвинуться с места. Он стоял как завороженный, запрокинув голову вверх, и даже не моргнул, когда одна из снежинок приземлилась на его левый глаз. Разве что только пробормотал:  
      – Снег… Кит, боже, это же самый настоящий снег! Он такой красивый, такой холодный, такой обалденный…  
      – Да что с тобой?! Ты что, снег в первый раз в жизни видишь?! Мне холодно, давай убираться отсюда.  
      Я поступил по-свински и, не дождавшись его реакции, забрался в своего льва, но Лэнс так и остался на оледеневшей безжизненной планете смотреть в небо, вдыхать пахнущий озоном воздух и мечтать о Земле, о том, что мы оба уже давно оставили позади».  
  
  
  
  
      Подумав, я перечеркнул написанный текст. Лэнс и впрямь ни разу не видел снега, я забыл – или, если быть точнее, никогда не знал об этом. Я же снег видел уже сто раз, но что мне это дало?  
      Есть куча вещей, которые знает Лэнс и о которых я не имею никакого представления. Например, завтраки по воскресениям с семьей, когда все выспавшиеся и в хорошем настроении, а из кухни сладко пахнет жареным беконом; веселые и громкие семейные перепалки, искренние улыбки родных тебе людей, или когда кто-то радуется твоим детским достижениям, говоря тебе, что ты самый лучший, самый лучший на свете.   
      Если Вольтрон – моя семья, то можно сказать, что она у меня тоже есть? Или что она у меня была?  
  
  
  
  
  
      Сегодня я снова думал о доме в пустыне, ну, не могу же я его игнорировать? Это единственное место, куда я могу вернуться. Мне не стоит накручивать себя – я уверен, что Широ с Аллурой будут навещать меня. И Лэнс. И Ханк с Пидж.  
      Мы одна команда, ведь так?  
Но без нашей общей миссии, вот как сейчас, мне чудится, что связь между нами распадается, становится совсем тонкой, истирается и превращается в пыль, и однажды растворится в воздухе навсегда.  
      «Черные дыры» все еще запрещены. Безделье нас убивает. Пару часов назад Широ решил поднять командный дух и предложил нам всем вместе потренироваться, совсем как раньше. Я был рад его предложению, Ханк тоже не особенно был против, но все саботировал Лэнс. Почесав в затылке, он пробурчал:  
      – Я не собираюсь тратить свое время на бессмысленные вещи, а эта тренировка бессмысленна, так что…  
      – Лэнс, ты не можешь… – я почувствовал, как указательный палец Лэнса уперся мне в лоб.  
      – Еще как могу. Я делаю, что хочу, лапочка.  
      – Я не лапочка.  
      – Да уж, это мы уже заметили, Кит.  
      Криво усмехнувшись, Лэнс смотался в свою комнату – только его и видели. Ханк сказал, что без Лэнса он тренироваться не будет, и тоже ушел. Мы с Широ многозначительно переглянулись, но потом появилась Аллура со «страшно-неотложным-вселенской-важности» делом. Как всегда.  
      Широ спросил, стоит ли ему остаться и составить мне компанию, но я отказался. Сказал, что буду тренироваться сам. Широ покачал головой, но не то чтобы он мог возразить что-то Аллуре, поэтому через несколько минут его уже не было.  
      Я тренировался до тех пор, пока у меня совсем не сбилось дыхание, тело ослабло, зато мозги будто бы раскалились. Я понял, что страшно зол на всех остальных, даже на Широ. Я понял, что ужасно боюсь остаться один.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс обижен на меня по неизвестной мне причине. Я пытаюсь поймать его взгляд, но он даже не смотрит в мою сторону. Он разговаривает с кем угодно, кроме меня, будто я превратился в воздух.  
      Я спросил у Широ, не знает ли он случайно причины такого странного поведения Лэнса, но тот только вздохнул и развел руками.  
      – У Лэнса семь пятниц на неделе…  
      – Может, я чем-нибудь его обидел?  
      – Не думаю, Кит. Не переживай на пустом месте.  
      Ханк проходил мимо и подслушал наш разговор.  
      – Наверное, у Лэнса давненько не было… ну, этого, – он глупо ухмыльнулся, а я ощутил, что краснею. Никто не знает, что мы с Лэнсом занимаемся этим друг с другом, хотя мы и не договаривались о том, чтобы держать все в секрете. Само так вышло.  
      Широ не обратил внимания на идиотский комментарий Ханка, а только ласково потрепал меня по макушке.   
      – Он еще отойдет, Кит.  
      – Да, у него на днях разговор по «скайпу» с одной из его подружек, – доверительно поведал нам Ханк. – Это поднимет ему настроение, вот увидите.  
      Я бросил на Ханка сумрачный взгляд. Обнадеживает, ничего не скажешь… От ханковского нелепого замечания у меня самого настроение упало, поэтому я весь вечер провел в тренировочном зале. Вспотел так, что в моем теле не осталось ни воды, ни соли.  
      Наскоро приняв душ, я зашел в столовую выпить немного минералки. Там, к моей радости, никого не было, поэтому я посидел на диване какое-то время, рассматривая потолок.  
      У меня появилась идея, как поднять настроение Лэнсу. Мне не нравится, когда он хандрит или обижается на меня из-за непонятно чего. И потом еще эти панические мысли: а что если мы так и не помиримся до возвращения на Землю? Это значит, что я больше не увижу его вообще?  
      Я закусил нижнюю губу почти до крови. Вот это перспектива. Не могу представить, что Лэнса больше нет в моей жизни, что я никогда не смогу заговорить с ним, никогда больше не услышу, как он смеется, никогда не смогу поцеловать его… Меня затрясло.  
      Все тело жутко болело, и, если быть честным, секс мне представлялся как самое настоящее издевательство над собой, но я решил, что смогу собраться с силами. Когда Лэнс сверху, много делать не надо… Как-нибудь потерплю.  
      Встав с дивана, я, не колеблясь, направился в сторону комнаты Лэнса. Еще не так поздно, чтобы он лег спать… Я был настолько взбудоражен, что даже постучать забыл.  
      – Лэнс…  
      Замерев на пороге, я увидел то, что определенно не предназначалось для моих глаз: голограммный экран личного коммуникатора Лэнса размером со стену, обнаженную зеленоволосую девицу на нем – бледно-голубая кожа, тонкое тело, соски размером с орех и самого Лэнса на кровати, раздетого по пояс и с расстегнутыми брюками… Это было то, чего я ожидал меньше всего, поэтому несколько секунд я был просто не в состоянии пошевелиться или сказать хоть слово. Даже дышать перестал.  
      Услышав мой голос, Лэнс подскочил на месте. Какое у него было лицо… Я еще никогда не видел его таким. Экран коммуникатора погас, хотя аудио почему-то отключилось только через полминуты позже, поэтому мы оба еще какое-то время слышали невнятные, но страшно недовольные писк и шипение его инопланетной подружки.  
      Лэнс весь покраснел от смущения, и это было заметно несмотря на его смуглую кожу.   
      – Какого ХРЕНА, Кит?!  
      Он принялся поспешно застегивать брюки. Я все еще стоял на пороге.  
      – Ты вообще больной? Вырос в пещере и тебя не учили стучаться?! Ты хоть понимаешь, что это МОЯ комната?!  
      Невпопад я подумал о том, что Лэнс наконец заговорил со мной, хоть и на данный момент в этом определенно не было ничего хорошего. Я неловко попытался улыбнуться и сгладить неудобную ситуацию:  
      – Я почти ничего не видел…  
      – Почти?! – Лэнс взвизгнул. Он быстрыми шагами подошел ко мне и, вцепившись в мою футболку, разъяренно прижал меня к стене. Он тяжело дышал, и его худая медово-бронзовая грудь двигалась в такт с его легкими. От него остро пахло потом.  
      – Ты хоть иногда думаешь своей тупой маллетовой башкой или она у тебя просто для красоты?! Ах, как же меня все это бесит!  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Не надо тут «Лэнс»!  
      Он был слишком близко. Я не выдержал и попытался дотянуться до его губ, но в ответ получил такую сильную пощечину, что ударился затылком о стену за мной. Перед глазами поплыли звезды.  
      Лэнс все еще бесновался.  
      – Ты вообще знаешь, что такое личное пространство, придурок?! И не лезь ко мне… Я не для того ждал несколько дней и высчитывал временную разницу, чтобы трахаться с тобой!  
      Тут меня прорвало. Уж не знаю, что именно на мне так сказалось – возможно, вся последняя неделя. Я закричал на него в ответ:  
      – Личное пространство?! Какое такое личное пространство? Ты заявляешься ко мне посреди ночи и занимаешь полкровати! Ты думаешь, что я в любое время готов развлекаться с тобой, готов с тобой спать… Как будто у меня кроме тебя других интересов нет! Ты…  
      Ладонь Лэнса легла на мои губы, и я больше ничего не смог сказать. Она была теплой и соленой на вкус. Наклонившись вперед, Лэнс прошептал мне в ухо:  
      – Убирайся отсюда. И чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел, моя сладкая карамельная ириска.  
      Отстранившись, он недобро ухмыльнулся, и по его глазам я понял, что он не шутит. В первый раз за все время, которое я его знаю, Лэнс был по-настоящему серьезен.


	3. Chapter 3

      Уже несколько ночей я не могу спать. Мне снится странный сон: я на Земле, вернулся обратно и стою посередине пустого хайвэя. На нем ни одной машины, а по его краям раскинулась безжизненная пустыня. Солнце садится за горизонт.  
      Чтобы хоть как-то идентифицировать свое местоположение, я принимаюсь вертеть головой по сторонам и вижу дорожный знак с надписью «Техас девяносто девять». Это хайвэй в Техасе.   
      Что мне делать дальше, я не знаю. Отойдя на обочину, я сажусь на землю и надеюсь, что мимо проедет кто-нибудь. Хотя бы одна попутка, которая могла бы подобрать меня и довести до какого-нибудь города. Места, где будут люди. Где я не буду один.  
      Я просыпаюсь оттого, что прождал на обочине больше двух часов, но мимо так никто и не проехал.  
  
  
  
  
  
      От отсутствия сна у меня раскалывается голова. Я даже записывать воспоминания не в состоянии, не могу сосредоточиться.  
      Наши отношения с Лэнсом перешли в новую фазу – теперь он не просто не разговаривает со мной, но и излучает волны чистой ненависти, стоит мне оказаться рядом. В разговорах с остальными он вроде бы ведет себя нормально, но так кажется только с первого взгляда. Я заметил, что его характер вдруг стал едким, колючим, и он не упускает возможности за что-нибудь уцепиться и раздуть из мухи слона. Или принимается тыкать другим в лицо их недостатками.  
      Вчера за столом он решил проехаться по тому, что Ханк слишком много ест. Бедняга даже ему в ответ ничего сказать не мог, пока Широ не прекратил этот театр.  
      – Лэнс, может, тебе просто стоит немного отдохнуть?  
      Лэнс уставился на него, вытаращив глаза.  
      – А что, я выгляжу таким уставшим? Я ни хрена не делаю изо дня в день, ты думаешь, я так устал? Меня бесит, Широ, когда ты лезешь не в свое дело, а ты это делаешь слишком часто… Мы больше не команда, а ты больше не лидер, оки-доки? Так что расслабься немного.  
      Лэнс разошелся вовсю, но Широ не стал ему отвечать, поэтому он просто заткнулся и ушел к себе. И не высовывался оттуда до ужина.  
      Через пару дней нам пришла просьба от коалиции освобожденных планет выступить перед ними по межгалактической связи с небольшой речью. Я обрадовался про себя, потому что чувствовал, что это простое, не требующее никаких особенных усилий задание сможет снова объединить нас на некоторое время. Поможет нам снова почувствовать себя командой.  
      Я был прав: все ощутимо взбодрились, даже Лэнс. Перед конференцией он несколько часов прихорашивался и потом вышел к нам весь сияющий и вкусно пахнущий. Будто бы зрители по другую сторону «скайпа» могут пожаловаться на неприятный телесный запах.  
      Приобняв Ханка за плечо, он заявил возбужденно:  
      – Ну что, ты готов, старик? Наши фанатки ждут нас!  
      Я тихо фыркнул, а Широ с Аллурой рассмеялись беззлобно.  
      – Ну а что? – возразил Лэнс, ничуть не обидевшись. – Разве мы не самые клевые, крутые, классные, просекающие фишку и просто самые шикарные ребята во всей вселенной? А?  
      – Конечно, мы такие, – поддакнул Ханк, а Широ с Аллурой только кивали головами, как роботы. Меня покоробило, но я промолчал, потому что знал, что если сейчас открою рот, все только станет в несколько раз хуже.  
      Пидж выразила свое сожаление, что не может принять участие в конференции с нами, хотя по ее лицу было заметно, что она не слишком сожалеет. Лэнс надулся, хоть и не в серьез:  
      – Предательница.  
      – Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Лэнс.  
      Лэнс послал ей воздушный поцелуй, а Пидж скорчила ему гримасу и отключилась. Все были в приподнятом настроении.  
      Первые неприятности начались, когда мы попытались выстроиться перед экраном. Широ хотел воссоздать гармоничную картинку для камеры, командуя:  
      – Лэнс, стань вот сюда. Хорошо, отлично. Кит, можешь, пожалуйста, стать рядом?  
      Я подчинился, на что Лэнс тут же запротестовал:  
      – Не хочу стоять рядом с ним.  
      Он даже по имени меня называть не стал. Аллура вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди:  
      – Лэнс, что за детский сад?  
      – Это не детский сад, принцесса. Или маллет будет стоять где-нибудь в другом месте, или я вообще не буду принимать участие в вашей дурацкой конференции!  
      Все были так удивлены внезапной переменой настроения Лэнса, что на пару секунд в помещении повисла тишина, пока Широ не сказал наконец:  
      – Прекрати ерничать.  
      – Что, прости?  
      – Это ответственное задание – освобожденные планеты и миллионы их жителей, страдавших долгие годы под гнетом галры, ждут нашего обращения…  
      Лэнс скривился.  
      – Прям слезки закапали от твоей сознательности, Широ.  
      – Стань рядом с Китом. Это приказ, Лэнс.  
      Я удивился тому, что он больше не стал спорить. Просто встал по струнке возле меня, распространяя вокруг себя свежий запах одеколона, который я вдыхал последующие долгие несколько часов.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Конференция прошла неудачно, хотя мы долго тренировали речь перед ее началом. Кто-то из толпы по другую сторону экрана неожиданно спросил, где Пидж, и остальные встревоженно подхватили его вопрос. Да, где она? Где она?  
      Коран с Аллурой только с трудом смогли отвертеться. Наш настрой был окончательно испорчен, даже Лэнс перестал усиленно улыбаться, показывая свои тщательно вычищенные белые зубы, и стрелять глазами в толпу инопланетных девиц.  
      Вернувшись после нашей тотальной неудачи к себе, уже в тишине собственной комнаты я понял, что соскучился по Пидж. А ведь ее нет с нами меньше трех недель, но у меня постоянно такое ощущение, словно из моего тела выдрали кусок мяса. Раненое место болит и кровоточит.       Страшно подумать, что будет, когда мы вернемся на Землю и все разбегутся в разных направлениях.  
      Чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей, я взял в руки наполовину исписанный листок альтеанской бумаги. Она и вправду – совсем чуточку – пахла карамелизированным попкорном.  
  
  
  
  
  
      «Смешное воспоминание, связанное с Пидж.  
      Если бы это сейчас писал Лэнс, он бы наверняка вспомнил о том случае, когда подарил Пидж футболку из космического молла с дурацкой надписью на ней «Привет, папочка, привет, мам, я – вишневая бомба!»* Она разозлилась, но виду не подала. Все-таки подарок есть подарок. Правда, ни один из нас еще ни разу не видел, чтобы она носила эту футболку, поэтому, как по мне, это просто выброшенные на ветер деньги. Лэнс до сих пор считает это жутко смешным.  
      Мне же вспомнилось вот что: в своей здоровой тяге к знаниям Пидж все время, проведенное в замке, пыталась понемногу учить альтеанский. Аллура говорила, что это просто «ну ах как мило», и каждый раз просила Пидж повторять заученные фразы по нескольку раз, доводя нас всех до белого каления.  
      Львиный замок, конечно, настоящее чудо техники, но он довольно старый, поэтому, как и все остальное тут, обучающий альтеанскому аппарат периодически барахлил. Однажды Пидж выучила сложную и длинную фразу, смысл которой был в том, чтобы выразить свое уважение и восхищение другим человеком. Она с радостным лицом повторила заученную фразу перед Аллурой, на что та заметно побледнела, но выдавила с нервной улыбкой:  
      – Отлично, Пидж… Прекрасная работа.  
      Пидж ничего не подозревала. Она приняла похвалу за чистую монету и после этого ходила за Аллурой, повторяя фразу при каждом удобном случае, пока принцесса все-таки не сломалась.  
      – Пидж, пожалуйста, не говори это больше.  
      – Но почему?  
      – Просто не говори, я тебе прошу.  
      Разумеется, Пидж не потребовалось и пяти минут, чтобы выяснить, что ее коронная фраза значила на самом деле. Лэнс и Ханк до сих пор не могут перестать хихикать, когда вспоминают об этом. Я же тогда не смеялся, потому что хотел поддержать Пидж в этой неловкой ситуации, но, кажется, она мою эту поддержку даже и не заметила.  
      А еще Пидж – первая девушка, которую я увидел без одежды. И, очевидно, последняя – как любит приговаривать Лэнс. Не хочу думать об этом. Пидж очень красивая – в одежде или без одежды, неважно… Дело не в этом. Просто она классная. Как старая, но любимая видеоигра, как песня, игравшая в плеере, когда ты был подростком, как… Мне сложно подобрать нужные слова – никогда не получалось.   
      Кстати, та фраза на альтеанском, которую выучила Пидж, в переводе означала что-то вроде «На колени, ты, вонючая собака!»… Альтеанцы странно ругаются. Лэнс считает, что гениально, Пидж же – отказывается от любых комментариев на эту тему.  
      Я не знаю, кто из них прав».  
  
  
  
  
  
      Меня все еще преследуют плохие сны. Точнее, один сон – тот, про пустой хайвэй в Техасе. Я сижу на обочине и жду попутку, но никто так и не показывается. Солнце скатывается за горизонт, небо постепенно темнеет. В пустыне холодно и ветрено, и с каждой минутой становится все холодней и ветреней. Я в одной футболке, совсем продрог.  
      Это сон, поэтому время в нем течет совсем по-другому – не так, как в реальности. Несколько часов прошли как пара минут. Хайвэй утонул в темноте, солнце исчезло за горизонтом, но луна не торопится выйти ему на смену. Звезды мерцают у меня над головой, как кусочки колотого льда. И я чувствую: мне нельзя больше оставаться здесь, потому что окружающую меня темноту начинает заполнять ничто. Ничто не дает мне покоя – его холодные липкие пальцы охватывают меня, и я просыпаюсь, судорожно вдыхая в легкие сухой воздух.  
      В последнее время сон стал повторяться каждую ночь без исключений, поэтому я больше не могу спать. От недосыпания глаза покраснели и нестерпимо чешутся, и иногда я вижу больше, чем хотелось бы. Предметы раздваиваются, троятся, меняют свои очертания и цвета.   
      Озираясь по сторонам, я понимаю: ничто куда ближе, чем можно было подумать.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Сегодня я так боялся снова увидеть сон про хайвэй, что решил просто не ложиться спать.   
Выйдя из комнаты, я в вялой прострации побродил по коридорам, но мерцание стен замка только еще сильней вгоняло меня в дремоту. В одной из гладких металлических поверхностей я увидел свое отражение. Оно превзошло мои худшие ожидания. Кошмар… Никуда не годится.  
      Я выпрямился, пригладил волосы, несколько раз с усилием потер лицо. Лэнс бы наверняка сказал мне, что я не в лучшей форме, но за последние несколько дней мы ни разу не говорили друг с другом. Мне хочется помириться с ним, но как бы все только не испортить? Хотя хуже вряд ли станет. Он больше не приходит ко мне, не разговаривает со мной, не смотрит в мою сторону и – как выяснилось недавно – даже стоять рядом со мной не хочет.  
      Я поймал себя на том, что все еще смотрю на свое отражение в металле. Оно зевало.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Один из коридоров неожиданно привел меня к столовой. Такой дороги к ней я еще не знал. Замок точно заколдован.  
      Несмотря на позднее время, из столовой доносились голоса. Когда я подошел ближе, то увидел Широ с Аллурой – они сидели на диване рядышком и, глядя друг другу в глаза, приглушенно говорили о чем-то. Рука Широ лежала на спинке дивана за Аллурой, и он перебирал в руках прядь ее волос. В последнее время у меня открылась способность напарываться на неловкие ситуации…  
      Я хотел уйти, но Широ и Аллура успели заметить меня раньше, чем мне удалось пуститься в бегство. Они выглядели не особенно смущенными, более того, позвали меня к себе.   
      Оба были милыми и дружелюбными, но садиться рядом с ними не хотелось, поэтому я опустился на соседний диван. Увидев мой взгляд, Широ немного отодвинулся в сторону и убрал свою руку из-за спины Аллуры. Будто бы это что-то изменит…  
      Я кисло улыбнулся ему.  
      – Кит, ты выглядишь… совсем неважно.  
      Принцесса казалась действительно взволнованной.  
      – Не могу спать в последнее время. Плохие сны…  
      – Это правда? – волнение перешло в откровенную заинтересованность. Аллура посмотрела на меня, а потом зачем-то на Широ. – Что же тебе снится?  
      Мне не хотелось отвечать, поэтому я разглядывал свои пальцы, сцепленные в замок. Слизистая оболочка моих глаз высохла настолько, что мне было больно фокусировать взгляд.   
      – Один и тот же сон, – наконец тихо сказал я, – каждую ночь. Про хайвэй в Техасе… Не то чтобы во сне происходило что-то плохое, но и ничего хорошего.  
      Аллура вздохнула.   
      – Я думаю, что знаю, в чем дело…  
      – Да?  
      Я не верил ей, но Аллура внезапно выдала:  
      – Это замок. Из-за него у тебя такие сны…  
      – Всего один сон, – машинально поправил я. – Один-единственный…  
      Мне все еще не верилось. Кроме того, спать хотелось еще больше, чем до этого. Еще немного – и я бы просто свернулся на диване, закрыл бы глаза и…  
      – Тут сразу все ясно, – голос Аллуры вывел меня из полусонного транса. Я нелепо вздрогнул всем телом. – Я ведь уже много раз говорила вам, что замок – это не простая технология. Он чувствует все, что происходит с нами. Он знает наши тайные мысли, наши надежды, впитывает в себя нашу тревогу и наши страхи… Понимаешь, замок пытается тебе помочь.  
      Я уставился на Аллуру во все глаза – то есть у меня уже почти неделю кошмары, потому что замок решил поиграть со мной в психолога? И что это еще значит – он пытается мне помочь? Решил заморить меня бессонницей до смерти?  
      Широ заметил выражение моего лица, поэтому осторожно коснулся плеча Аллуры, не давая ей закончить.   
      – Я уверен, что тебе скоро станет лучше, Кит. Просто попробуй понять, что тебя тревожит…  
      Приехали. Теперь уже не только замок, но и Широ решил заняться психоанализом…  
      – Знаешь что? Ты можешь спать у нас в комнате. В замке наверняка найдется какой-нибудь лишний матрас.  
      Пока Широ говорил, я чувствовал себя пятилетним ребенком, который вроде бы уже и слишком взрослый, чтобы спать с родителями, но с другой стороны – вроде бы и нет… Собравшись с силами, я улыбнулся – правда, так натянуто, будто бы сделал это из-под палки:  
      – Не надо. Я сам справлюсь. Не хочу вам мешать…  
      Нельзя было сказать, что на лицах Широ и Аллуры было написано разочарование. Но они хотя бы могли притвориться. Я почувствовал себя глупым, жалким и никому не нужным. На что вообще надеялся?  
      Какое-то время мы молчали, потом Аллура со свойственной ей легкостью и искренним желанием помочь предложила:  
      – Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь приятном…  
      Широ согласно закивал, как китайский болванчик. Мне не пришло в голову ни одной приятной для меня темы, но я знал, о чем думают они оба, поэтому просто сказал:  
      – Уже очень скоро мы будем на Земле.  
      – Да, Земля…  
      – Это здорово.  
      Опять неловкая тишина. Я спросил:  
      – Когда мы вернемся на Землю, вы поженитесь?  
      Аллура захлопала ресницами, а у Широ, хоть и на долю секунды – но я заметил это – покраснели щеки.  
      – Это не то, что ты думаешь… Мы…  
      – А что такое «поженитесь»? – вмешалась Аллура, от любопытства прикусив нижнюю губу. Я подумал, что она красивая – вся сверкающая, нежная, хорошая… Сглотнув, я пояснил:  
      – Это когда мужчина и женщина, которые любят друг друга…  
      – Кит, хватит, – перебил меня Широ. Он нервничал, и это было по-своему мило.  
      Как ни странно, эта неловкая ситуация разбавила атмосферу между нами, будто ложка сахара – кислый и горький чай. Мы еще немного поболтали друг с другом о разных глупостях – наш разговор больше не был напряженным, он был легким, ненавязчивым и даже веселым. Оказывается, с Широ и Аллурой можно говорить не только по отдельности…  
      Через полчаса принцесса зевнула и сказала, что идет спать. Широ хотел пойти вместе с ней, но она только покачала головой:  
      – Останься лучше с Китом.  
      В это мгновение я мог биться о заклад, что она что-то знала. В конце концов, она альтеанка, а значит, связана с этим замком-монстром… Широ подчинился. Наверное, с девушками всегда так – ты все равно делаешь, что они тебе говорят, независимо от твоего собственного желания. Хотя не мне судить.  
      Когда Аллура ушла, Широ спросил, не хочу ли я пересесть к нему. Почему бы и нет – пересев, я, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел ему в лицо.  
      Иногда мы с Широ долго молчим в присутствии друг друга. В этом нет ничего плохого или странного – это нужно нам обоим. Таким образом мы приводим в порядок наши мысли.  
      Широ коснулся моих волос. Опять же – это как с молчанием. Кому-то этот жест показался бы неоднозначным, но он исключительно платонический. Не нужно искать в нем скрытый смысл. Бывает, что мы не говорим друг с другом, но прикосновения могут сказать больше, чем слова. В этот раз Широ будто бы говорил мне: «Я волнуюсь за тебя, Кит. Я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так, но не могу понять что. Если хочешь, давай поговорим об этом. Если не хочешь, тогда просто знай, что я рядом».   
      Я подался в его сторону, позволяя пальцам Широ подняться выше и погладить меня по голове. «Я знаю, что ты рядом, и это здорово».  
      Некоторое время мы молчали, и Широ неосознанно играл с моими волосами. Накручивал их на палец, а потом снова отпускал. Мне это нравилось, и я был готов сидеть так вечность, пока он вдруг не сказал задумчиво:  
      – Они так отросли… Не мешают?  
      Я пожал плечами. Он прав: волосы действительно отросли настолько, что иногда лезли мне в глаза.  
      – Что ты предлагаешь?  
      – Могу тебя подстричь.  
      Мне вспомнилось, как в Гарнизоне Широ уже однажды стриг мне волосы. Нужно было всего-то подравнять длину. Любой бы смог.  
      – Да, пожалуйста. Если тебе не трудно…  
      У нас не было ножниц, но я вспомнил про кинжал моей матери, который почти всегда носил с собой. Так как я еще не успел переодеться для сна и был в своей обычной одежде, он был при мне.  
      Широ улыбнулся и принял нож из моих рук – осторожно и бережно. Оттянув одну из прядей в сторону, он провел кинжалом по ней – острие было так хорошо заточено, что отрезанные волосы мгновенно упали на диван между нами. Широ продолжал.  
      Что бы он ни делал, он всегда делает это спокойно, методично, сосредоточенно, но в то же время без видимого напряжения. Он проводил кинжалом по моим волосам, и остриженные пряди мягко и беззвучно ложились на диван, мне на колени и на пол под нашими ногами.   
      Я неожиданно подумал вот о чем: что если жизнь – это вовсе не то, что мы себе под ней представляем? Вовсе не то, что нам кажется. Где граница между реальностью и сном? Как понять, что важно, а что нет?  
      Мы все время суетимся, волнуемся из-за чего-то, обижаемся друг на друга, соревнуемся и хотим быть лучше других. Но что если все эти беспокойства, наши победы и поражения, наши любовные достижения, обиды и сокровенные мечты – все это не настоящая жизнь? Что если настоящая жизнь - именно вот в таких вот спокойных и тихих моментах, как сейчас.  
      Широ продолжает обстригать мои волосы – одну прядь за другой. Вскоре они станут совсем короткими, моя шея уже чувствует себя голой и беззащитной, и воздух холодит ее. Но я не возражаю и не сопротивляюсь, только сижу неподвижно и смотрю, как темные пряди плавно приземляются на пол, отделяясь от моего тела, переставая быть частью меня.


	4. Chapter 4

      Без волос, полностью закрывающих шею и плечи, немного непривычно. Я провожу рукой по затылку, и свежеподстриженные кончики тычутся мне в ладонь. Голова кажется до странного легкой. Сзади Широ оставил всего ничего, поэтому Лэнс больше не сможет называть меня «маллетом». Но он все равно со мной не разговаривает, так что, наверное… ничего не скажет, да?  
      Широ уже давно ушел к себе, и сейчас я сижу на своей постели в футболке, в которой обычно сплю, и трениках из мягкого материала. От усталости ничего не осталось, сна ни в одном глазу – хотя они до сих пор воспаленно-красные и болят. Я понимаю: пришло время записать что-нибудь, связанное с Широ. Моментальный кадр – яркий и ностальгический – как фотокарточка, отснятая на «кодак-полароид». Воспоминание, которое заставит улыбнуться нас обоих.  
      Широ в моей жизни много – он был в ней всегда, сколько я себя помню. Поэтому выбрать всего лишь одно воспоминание – задача не из легких. Я думаю о Гарнизоне и о времени, когда еще толком не знал остальных. Мы с Широ делили одну комнату и днями и ночами были вместе.  
      Откидываясь на кровать, я закрываю глаза. Может, мы и все еще близки, но такого, как было тогда, уже никогда не будет. И когда я думаю об этом, мне перестает хотеться записать что-то смешное, беззаботное и веселое, вместо этого – я вспоминаю неожиданно о том, как мы гуляли вдвоем в один из вечеров и Широ рассказал мне о своем сне. Это воспоминание оттесняет другие, становится невыносимо четким, таким реальным и настоящим, что мне просто не остается ничего другого, кроме как записать его.  
  
  
  
  
  
      «Сон Широ.  
      Я плохо помню день, предшествующий нашей вечерней прогулке, но, кажется, он был не слишком удачным. Переборщив на одной из тренировок, я подвернул ногу, а Широ еще с утра нездоровилось – у него болела голова. Чуть лучше ему стало только к вечеру, и тогда нас обоих посетила не самая подходящая для нашего состояния мысль: пойти прогуляться по окрестностям.  
      В воздухе пахло фейерверками – едкая смесь серы, пороха и мышьяка. Где-то у горной цепи на востоке то и дело вспыхивали ослепительно-белые всполохи, отчего мы чувствовали себя как на полигоне для ядерных испытаний.   
      Я заметно прихрамывал, стараясь не перетруждать больную лодыжку, поэтому Широ шел медленно, периодически делал остановки, а иногда подставлял мне свое плечо. Он уже весь день был задумчивым и неразговорчивым – я не знал почему, но предполагал, что из-за его головных болей.  
      Настроения гулять ни у одного из нас не было, но мы все равно шли и шли. Гарнизон лежит в довольно пустынной местности – плоской, унылой, однообразной, и если не останавливаться, по ней можно идти вперед бесконечно.  
      Через полчаса моя подвернутая нога совсем онемела от ходьбы, и нам все же пришлось сделать привал. Мы опустились прямо на пыльную и лишенную всякой растительности землю, и Широ стал аккуратно массировать мне лодыжку. Он растирал и разминал ее пальцами, и я чувствовал себя на седьмом небе, пока он случайно не ткнул куда-то не туда – вскрикнув, я стиснул зубы от боли.  
      Широ искренне извинился и добавил расстроенно:  
      – Я такой неуклюжий.  
      – Ерунда, – я вытянул ногу на земле. Подвернутая лодыжка выглядела распухшей. Плохо дело. – Хотя, может, тебе придется нести меня обратно к общежитию…  
      – С этим я справлюсь, Кит.  
      Я шутил, он же явно был серьезен: в его голосе не было и тени иронии. Взгляд Широ был прикован к вспышкам света на востоке – они тревожили его, не давали ему покоя, он словно чувствовал подсознательно исходящую от них угрозу.  
      – Как ты думаешь, что это? – наобум спросил я, но Широ ничего не ответил. Только через какое-то время, будто придя в себя, он посмотрел в мою сторону.  
      – Извини, я задумался… Ты что-то сказал?  
      Повторять вопрос не хотелось.  
      – Задумался? О чем?  
      – Сегодня мне приснился странный сон. Но это неважно.  
      Я, конечно, хотел услышать о сне Широ, поэтому принялся всячески тормошить его и донимать просьбами рассказать – через пару минут он сдался и сказал, что ему приснился пожар, бушующий в океанских глубинах.  
      – Огонь, горящий под водой? – встревоженно нахмурился я, а Широ кивнул.   
      В его сне пожар распространился по всему дну океана – он сметал все на своем пути, и водоросли горели, как пучки сухой соломы. Огонь боролся с толщами морской воды, яростно шипел, но не утихал ни на секунду. От него скопом летели искры – часть их попала на лицо Широ, когда он подошел ближе, и опалила ему бровь.   
      В этот момент, прямо перед тем, как проснуться, он понял, что это огонь, который никогда не погаснет, пламя в беспросветной тьме – безудержное и неутомимое, будто все, что ты скрывал внутри, все, чего боялся и о чем втайне мечтал, вырвалось наружу».  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я написал о сне Широ, хоть и чувствовал, что это было неправильно. Это не то воспоминание, которое мне хочется сохранить навсегда – оно омрачено ноющей болью, исходящей от подвернутой лодыжки, и смутным предчувствием того, что Широ отдаляется от меня. Очень скоро он полетит на Кербер, и я долго не увижу его, он будет страдать в плену у Галры, а я ничем не смогу ему помочь. Да еще и буду чувствовать себя так, будто остался совершенно один на всей Земле. Наверное, стоит записать что-нибудь другое…  
      Но у меня больше нет сил. Веки налились тяжестью, а тело совсем одеревенело. В моей голове какие-то смутные образы, но ничего из них не складывается в связную, полноценную картину. Меня хватит только ненамного, поэтому, сжав ручку, я вывожу на листе вот что:  
      «Широ, прости меня за то, что не написал о нас с тобой ничего хорошего, светлого и веселого… Воспоминаний у меня в голове даже больше, чем нужно, а времени слишком мало. Зато я придумал кое-что получше. Давай создадим вместе еще много-много новых приятных воспоминаний, давай сделаем так, чтобы они никогда не стали воспоминаниями, давай будем жить настоящим.»  
  
  
  
  
  
      Ладно, мне нужно признаться в одной вещи.  
      Когда мы с Лэнсом занимаемся этим и я закрываю глаза, мне иногда представляется, что это Широ целует меня. Это он дышит мне в шею и его пальцы ощупывают мое тело, гладят меня, входят в меня, нажимают на все мои чувствительные точки.  
      Но это случается очень редко. В остальное время – я просто наслаждаюсь сексом с Лэнсом. Потому что мне с ним хорошо, потому что он не фантомный, он живой, ласковый и теплый, в отличие от того Широ у меня в голове.  
      Настоящий Широ никогда бы не стал спать со мной – ему нравятся исключительно девушки и исключительно инопланетянки. Я подхожу по второму параметру, но не подхожу по первому, поэтому мне, вероятно, стоит забыть об этом.  
      Хорошо, что все так, как есть. Меня устраивает, что между мной и Широ нет ничего и никогда не будет. Потому что любовь и все, что с ней связано, слишком сложно. Лэнс говорит, что от любви одни неприятности. В кои-то веки я абсолютно согласен с ним.  
      У меня пока нет никакого опыта в таких вещах, но где-то на уровне инстинктов я знаю, что любовь может причинять боль. Причем не только когда заканчивается, но и еще долго-долго после этого.  
      Накрывшись одеялом с головой, уже на грани сна и реальности, я обещаю себе, что не позволю никому причинить мне боль. Мне это совсем не нужно. Остальные пусть делают, что хотят, а меня оставят в покое.   
      Но чем больше я соскальзываю в сон – на этот раз без сновидений, просто пропасть с чернотой – тем меньше становится моя уверенность, тем больше я начинаю отчаянно цепляться за неясные обрывки чувств, желаний, надежд.  
      Боль уже давно распространилась по моему телу, а я и не заметил этого.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я проспал беспробудным сном часа четыре – все лучше, чем не спать совсем. Мне ничего не снилось, и этот короткий отдых явно положительно сказался на моем самочувствии, будто время, проведенное в криоподе.  
      Когда я зашел в столовую, все еще вялый и немного заторможенный от сна, все уже были в сборе. Лэнс заваривал себе кофе, тихо напевая что-то – он обернулся на звук моих шагов и вместо того, чтобы сделать вид, будто не видит меня, округлил глаза так, что они чуть не вывалились из орбит.   
      – Новый имидж деревенского дурачка? Ты похож на обстриженного пса подзаборного... Кто тебя так обкромсал?!  
      Интересно, есть ли в человеческом теле гормон, который вырабатывается при унижении? Потому что от слов Лэнса в мою кровь выбросилась нехилая доза этого гормона. Будто под адреналином, мое сердце застучало, как бешенное, кожа стала горячей, а во рту пересохло.  
      Широ сказал:  
      – Это был я.  
      В воздухе повисло многозначительное молчание. Лэнс немного стушевался:  
      – Ну… э-э… что тут сказать…  
      – По-моему, мило.  
      Все обернулись в сторону Аллуры – она улыбалась.  
      – Я Кита сначала совсем не узнала, но ему очень идет… Так он еще симпатичнее.  
      Стоны. Лэнс подавился кофе, выплеснув его на свою пижаму, Ханк хихикал, прикрыв рот рукой, а Широ с нежностью и гордостью положил ладонь на голову Аллуры.  
      – Если это говоришь ты, значит, так и есть.  
      – Раз принцессе понравилось, значит, будешь иметь невиданный успех у девушек, экс-маллет, – неожиданно добавил задыхающийся Лэнс, который явно еще не оклемался после того, как кофе чуть не попал ему в легкие. Он говорит со мной?  
      Я бросил Лэнсу смутный, но полный надежды взгляд. Тот снова не смотрел на меня – вместо этого принялся стягивать с себя мокрую пижамную рубашку прям при всех. Совсем дурак. Я поспешно отвернулся. И без того знаю его тощий смуглый торс почти наизусть.  
      Когда я снова повернулся обратно, Лэнс все еще был полуголым – он пытался показать всем свои мускулы, которых у него днем с огнем не сыщешь. Аллура хлопала в ладоши.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Странно, но после разговора с Широ и Аллурой той ночью, я стал относиться к своему сну с хайвэем несколько по-другому. Или обстриженные волосы придали мне уверенности?  
      Я чувствую, что скоро – очень скоро – все изменится, но, похоже, больше не боюсь этого.       Наверное, мне наконец удалось настроиться на свою собственную волну и принять естественный ход вещей.  
      Именно поэтому я лег спать сегодня даже раньше, чем обычно. Приняв душ, переоделся и забрался в кровать. Возле подушки лежал цветной комикс, который однажды принесла мне Пидж, а я его даже ни разу не открывал. И зря.  
      Я немного полистал комикс – типичная эмоциональная наркота в картинках для подростков. К счастью, усталость и последствия долгого недосыпания не дали мне проглотить больше десяти страниц – я заснул, и тонкий томик выскользнул из моих пальцев, плюхнувшись на пол.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я снова оказался на пустом хайвэе в Техасе. Где же еще?  
      Солнце садилось. В этот раз сон был куда реалистичней обычного – еще более пугающим и тревожным. Асфальт пустой дороги мокро поблескивал до тех пор, пока последние солнечные лучи не погасли за горизонтом, и случилось это, как всегда, быстрее, чем я ожидал.  
      Мне было холодно. В желудке шевелилось чувство голода. Что это за сон, в котором хочешь есть? Да еще и так, будто бы не ел больше недели. Но сколько я ни говорил себе это, полнее мой желудок не становился. Уровень сахара в моей крови упал настолько, что у меня кружилась голова.   
      Встав с обочины, я пошатнулся и, чтобы хоть как-то удержать равновесие, уцепился за дорожный знак с надписью «Техас». Я убеждал себя в том, что это сон, что все происходит не по-настоящему, но холод и чувство голода постепенно становились просто невыносимыми.  
      Темнота уже затопила все вокруг. Я чувствовал, что нахожусь в самом эпицентре – по обеим сторонам от меня раскинулось ничто. Безразличное, бесчувственное и ледяное, как остывший воздух, забиравшийся мне под футболку.  
      Но я все еще мог справиться с ним. Мог взять ситуацию под контроль, поэтому, собравшись с силами и отпустив дорожный знак, я просто пошел вперед. Вперед по хайвэю в надежде, что тот приведет меня куда-нибудь, где я почувствую себя лучше.  
      Мне казалось, это было правильным решением. Я шел вперед, хотя меня и немного качало из стороны в сторону от слабости. В кроссовки сразу же забились мелкие камушки. Обнимая себя руками, я думал о Широ и о его сне, о том, что мы отдалились друг от друга. Я думал и о Лэнсе. Понимал, что хочу увидеть его, коснуться, обнять, потому что уже очень давно не делал этого… Сколько всего не передумаешь, когда идешь по пустыне.  
      Я старался не обращать внимание на ничто, окружавшее меня, так сосредоточился на этом, что поначалу даже и не услышал того, что был не один. Позади меня тоже кто-то шел.   
      Это не было эхом моих собственных шагов – замерев на месте, я понял, что вкрадчивый звук, раздражавший мои барабанные перепонки, не прекратился. Он приближался – тихий, жутковатый хруст разбросанной по обочине щебенки под чужими ногами.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я не мог защититься, потому что ослаб настолько, что едва мог стоять на ногах. Кроме того, кто знал, кем был мой преследователь? Возможно, он был в несколько раз сильнее, возможно, он и вовсе не был человеком. Шаги приближались, а я безуспешно всматривался в темноту – но не мог различить даже и силуэта.  
      Когда он, тот некто, скрывавшийся в темноте, подобрался совсем близко, настолько, что еще чуть-чуть - и обдал бы меня своим дыханием, я проснулся. По моему телу прошел спазм, я широко раскрыл глаза и понял, что все закончилось. По крайней мере, для этой ночи.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я лежал в луже пота. Все мое постельное белье вымокло, меня трясло – зубы стучали друг о друга. Моя кожа была холодной, будто бы эти несколько часов я пробыл не в своей комнате, а в криоподе. Что только со мной происходило? Что было со мной не так?  
      Встав с постели, я натянул на себя чистую футболку – мои движения были слабыми и неуверенными, а свет ночника слепил глаза. Я больше не мог оставаться один – словно сон, все еще прокручивающийся у меня в голове, мог с минуты на минуту стать реальностью. Словно он прятался за поворотом и растекался чернотой по коридорам спящего замка.  
      Через несколько секунд я уже был снаружи. Сам не понял, как там очутился, осознал только, что ноги несут меня по уже знакомому пути. Комната Лэнса…  
      Почему я просто не пошел к Широ с Аллурой? Почему не к Ханку или к Корану? Я и сам задавал себе этот вопрос, но мое тело, кажется, отказывалось подчиняться здравому смыслу.   
      Несколько раз постучав в дверь, я позвал Лэнса по имени. Бесполезно. Он наверняка уже спал. Страх охватил меня, словно лихорадка, поэтому я просто продолжал стучать.  
      Дверь отъехала в сторону перед моим носом, когда я больше не ожидал этого. Лицо Лэнса было опухшим от сна – он даже глаза был не в состоянии открыть шире, чем на пару сантиметров.  
      – Проваливай…  
      Он привалился щекой к дверному косяку, сонно моргая, но уже начиная злиться.   
      – Какого черта ты ломишься ко мне посреди ночи? Сбрендил, придурок обстриженный?  
      Я мотнул головой. Сон все еще стоял у меня перед глазами, но одно присутствие Лэнса, один только его голос превращали хайвэй в Техасе во что-то далекое и смехотворно ненастоящее.  
      – Я могу спать сегодня с тобой?  
      – Со мной?  
      – У тебя.  
      Лэнс отлепил щеку от дверного косяка. Видимо, немного проснулся. Сложив руки на груди, он скептически осмотрел меня с головы до ног.  
      – Зачем тебе тут спать?  
      – Мне… у меня кошмары.  
      Он громко фыркнул.  
      – И что с того? Подумаешь, кошмары… Тебя такие вещи не волнуют.  
      Несколько секунд я только остолбенело смотрел на него и не мог сказать ни слова. Меня все еще лихорадило от страха, но это ощущение медленно начало уступать место обиде и раздражению.   
      – Почему не волнуют? Кто я, по-твоему, такой?  
      Лэнс зевнул.  
      – Ты Кит Когане, и ты крепкий, как гвозди.  
      – С чего ты это вообще решил?!  
      Какие еще гвозди? Я уже начинал закипать.  
      Лицо Лэнса выглядело так недовольно, словно кто-то задал ему страшно глупый вопрос.   
      – А почему нет? Ты наполовину галра, поэтому чувств у тебя никаких нет. Ноль. Ты холодный, как ледышка…  
      Было похоже, что Лэнс не издевался – он верил в то, что говорил. Я и подумать не мог, что его мнение обо мне могло быть именно таким. От бессилия хотелось скрежетать зубами. Я пробормотал:  
      – Это неправда…  
      – Неправда?  
      – Да! У меня есть чувства, точно также, как у тебя! Иногда мне грустно, иногда я чувствую себя одиноким, иногда я привязываюсь к людям, иногда я…  
      – Нет слов как интересно.  
      Лэнс задвинул дверь своей комнаты прямо перед моим носом. В коридоре стало так тихо, что я отчетливо услышал свое собственное тяжелое дыхание. Я был вне себя, сопел, как дикий зверь, и меня снова била дрожь. Может, от злости или обиды. А может, от страха. От паники, потому что я опять был один.  
      Но что мне еще оставалось? Разве что развернуться и пойти обратно. Надеяться, что сон не повторится, не ложиться спать… Последние несколько дней я так и делал и ничего, выдержал же как-то. Со всем я мог справиться самостоятельно. Так было всегда.  
      Но вот что мучило меня: неужели я действительно мог дать Лэнсу повод подумать, что я бесчувственный? Это потому что я не такой до нелепого сентиментальный, как он?   
      Ему хорошо рассуждать – он привык ко всяким проявлениям нежностей, наверное, там, на Земле, только в любви и купался. Будто я виноват в том, что у меня все было не так. Но его это не интересует, он судит людей только по себе… Еще и то, что я наполовину галра, сюда приплел. Никакого смысла в этом нет.  
      Развернувшись, я пошел по коридору обратно, но уже через несколько секунд услышал за своей спиной какой-то звук.   
      Лэнс снова отодвинул дверь в сторону. Он стоял на пороге – все еще заспанный, нерешительный, почти смущенный.  
      – Кит…  
      Я замер на месте.  
      – Ладно, иди уже ко мне.  
      Ему не нужно было повторять это дважды. Отойдя в сторону, Лэнс позволил мне пройти внутрь его комнаты и ничего не сказал, когда я, совсем как он в прошлый раз, просто забрался в его кровать.  
      В ней было на удивление тепло. Подушка и одеяло пахло Лэнсом – похоже, он уже довольно давно не менял постельное белье. Но мне было все равно. Чувство уюта и странного удовлетворения охватили меня – я разомлел, тело стало тяжелым и неуклюжим. Казалось, что все мои конечности принадлежали больше не мне, а кому-то другому.  
      Забравшись под одеяло, Лэнс свернулся рядом. Сначала он просто лежал молча, а потом начал гладить меня по спине. Я не шевелился, пока он не начал вдруг раздеваться.  
      – Лэнс, мы не будем заниматься этим.  
      – Ну пожалуйста…  
      – Нет.  
      Я думал, что он будет приставать ко мне и дальше, но в этот раз Лэнс оказался просто подозрительно покладистым. Правда, через пару секунд я понял причину, когда он вздохнул и заявил:  
      – Ну хорошо, тогда извини, но у меня свидание с мисс Кулачок.  
      Презрительно скривившись, я и не ожидал, что он действительно начнет…  
      – Господи, Лэнс… Прекрати это!  
      Я заехал ему локтем под ребра и, видимо, немного перестарался – он принялся охать от боли. От чувства уюта и спокойствия, которые я испытал в самом начале, оказавшись в его кровати, ничего не осталось. Было тесно, Лэнс ныл, что я всегда делаю ему больно, что я «скотина бесчувственная», и от наших тел, из-за недостатка места прижатых друг другу, быстро стало жарко, как внутри отопительного котла. Спать у него было определенно самым худшим, что могло прийти мне в голову.  
      Но не успел я толком осознать это, как Лэнс внезапно успокоился и перестал пихаться. Он будто бы смирился со всем.  
      Я перевернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на него. В комнате было темно – но зрачки Лэнса блестели в темноте. У него такие большие глаза. В темноте не видно, но они красивые, синие, как кусочек моря в тропиках. Лэнс вообще весь как экзотический фрукт – яркий, сладкий и пахнет приятно…  
      Я сглотнул. Думал, что сделаю это тихо, но получилось так громко, что не услышал бы только глухой. После этого слюны во рту будто не осталось, а губы стали сухими.  
      Лэнс снова пребывал в хорошем настроении. Он c наслаждением потянулся, а потом раскрыл мне свои объятия:  
      – Ну все, давай не будем больше ссориться! Иди ко мне, мой всем недовольный мальчик-галра, расскажи Лэнси-Лэнсу о своем сне…  
      Я буркнул, что он уже достал, сил нет, но покорно уткнулся носом в его грудь. На самом деле в объятиях Лэнса не так уж и удобно – он худой и его ключичные косточки твердые и выпирают наружу. Одна из них давила мне на переносицу, но я не мог сменить позу, потому что Лэнс крепко прижимал меня к себе своими руками.  
      Пришлось выложить ему все. Про пустой хайвэй, про чувство тревоги, про ничто и даже про шаги за спиной… Он слушал невероятно внимательно. Это усыпило мою бдительность, заставило меня расчувствоваться и под конец я не удержался и даже спросил:  
      – Как думаешь – что все это значит?   
      Лэнс заявил, что терпеть не может ограниченных людей.  
      – При чем тут вообще это?!  
      Я и правда расслабился. Взял и выложил ему все, как дурак наивный. А он…  
      – Ненавижу ограниченных людей, – повторил Лэнс и потер кончик носа о мою макушку. А потом уже мягче добавил, что люди – в виду их ограниченности – только и делают, что пытаются толковать сны. Постоянно спрашивают себя: «Что бы это могло обозначать?  _Что это значит?_ » Но сны – это всего лишь бессмысленная отрыжка нашего сознания. Почему бы не перестать пытаться разобраться в них, а попробовать все наоборот?  
      – Наоборот? Как так? – наморщил лоб я. Лэнс усмехнулся.  
      – Почему бы не попробовать вместо снов начать толковать свою собственную жизнь? Вот ты, Кит, перестань пытаться найти смысл в своем дурацком техасском хайвэе, а оглянись вокруг. Раскрой глаза. Перестань ломать голову над своим сном. Попробуй наоборот. Не спрашивай у себя: «Во сне я шел по пустому хайвэю –  _что это значит_?» Спроси лучше: «Я лежу в кровати с Лэнсом –  _что это значит_?» «Мне приснился кошмар, и я сразу побежал к нему –  _что это значит_?» «Лэнс выслушал меня и попытался помочь мне, он такой классный –  _что это значит_?» Хотя бы попытайся, ладно?  
      Лэнс болтал и болтал дальше странную чепуху, но я не стал останавливать его, потому что устроился поудобнее и ключица перестала давить мне в переносицу, отчего меня снова разморило. Я уснул под ряд его бесполезных бесконечных вопросов – потуг в жизненную философию, попыток казаться умнее, чем он был на самом деле.  
      Это ему никогда не шло. Мне всегда нравилось, что он такой, какой есть, и мне хотелось быть с тем Лэнсом, которого я знал, а не с кем-то другим.  
      Меня тоже немного занесло, возможно, от его дурацких разговоров. Перед самым сном я еще подумал: а ведь мы с ним вроде бы в ссоре.   
      Но в то же время вроде бы и нет.  
      Что это значит?


	5. Эпилог

      Разбирая свои записи, я вдруг подумал, что написал о каждом из команды, но ничего не написал о себе. Но нужно ли?  
      Воспоминание о самом себе своими собственными глазами. Это странно? Я странный?  
      В конце концов мне удалось собрать разрозненные и скользкие, как угри в аквариуме в ресторане с живой рыбой, мысли в одну кучу. И вот что из этого вышло.  
  
  
  
  
  
      «Я всегда хотел быть хорошим. Хотел нравиться людям. Мне хотелось, чтобы они говорили: «Кит – отличный парень. Куда мы без него?» Но за всю мою жизнь никто ни разу не сказал подобного.  
      Все не всегда выходит так, как нам хочется, верно?  
      Я все равно рад. Рад, потому что, окунувшись в тот альтеанский бассейн с розовой водой, я ощутил близость с остальными. Мы были как одно целое. Не только с Широ, но и с другими – с Пидж, Ханком и Лэнсом. Я познакомился с Аллурой и Кораном, они тоже инопланетяне, поэтому, наверное… у нас есть что-то общее?  
      Хотя я не люблю, когда мне постоянно напоминают, что я наполовину галра. Это что-то меняет? Потому что я все равно чувствую себя человеком и – как и другие люди – боюсь остаться один. Совсем как во сне с хайвэем. Я понял, что куда мягче и чувствительней, чем можно было подумать. До крепких гвоздей мне далеко.   
      Но все в порядке. Этот сон все-таки кое-чему меня научил. Мне стало ясно, что я должен продолжать жить так, как привык всегда. Что должен снова научиться справляться со всем самостоятельно.  
      Широ не всегда будет рядом. Лэнс не всегда будет рядом.  
      Поэтому с этого самого момента, прямо сейчас, дописывая эти строки, я решаю, что буду сильным. Я вернусь на Землю – если понадобится, в тот дом в пустыне. Я не забуду никого из тех, кто в космосе был со мной рядом.   
      И даже если их больше рядом не будет, я не буду один».  
  
  
  
  
  
      За последние дни произошло несколько незначительных событий. Сейчас-то мне ясно, что все эти, казалось бы, малозначимые происшествия готовили меня к тому, что случилось сегодня. Но об этом потом. Расскажу обо всем по порядку.  
      Похоже, мы с Лэнсом помирились. Он снова стал нормальным – подшучивает надо мной постоянно из-за моей прически. Вероятно, она ему нравится.  
      Совсем недавно – вчера, кажется – я говорил по «скайпу» с Пидж, и она призналась мне в двух вещах. Во-первых, она пока не собирается возвращаться на Землю. Во-вторых, ей думается, что она что-то чувствует к Мэтту. «Что-то?» – переспросил я, но Пидж не стала вдаваться в подробности, а только хотела узнать, думаю ли я, что она из-за этого странная. Ну, потому что Мэтт – ее родной брат.  
      – Я не знаю, Пидж. Ты не у того спрашиваешь, мне бы с собой разобраться…  
      То, что я не смог помочь Пидж, расстроило. Я был сбит с толку, огорчен и вообще будто бы немного не в себе. В этом состоянии я вышел из комнаты и, зайдя в столовую, увидел, как Широ с Аллурой целуются. Тонкие серебряные пряди принцессы переплетались с сильными пальцами, ее рука лежала на его колене, а еще мне по чистой случайности бросилось в глаза то, что творилось в этот момент в области паха Широ.  
      – О, че-ерт. Извините!  
      Я выбежал из столовой – весь красный – и чуть не налетел на Лэнса с Ханком. Оба громко хихикали, щипали друг друга, а потом хихикали снова. Их зрачки были вдвое больше обычного. Ой-ей… В замке будто все сошли с ума.   
      Остаток дня я провел в своей комнате и заставил себя выйти из нее только тогда, когда получил сообщение от Корана по коммуникатору. Он собирался объявить нам что-то важное.  
      Уже по пути к нему я понимал, что прекрасно знаю, что именно он хочет нам сказать, но все еще отказывался в это верить.   
      Реальность оказалась даже хуже моих худших ожиданий. Открытие «черных дыр» было разрешено около часа назад, и так как замок уже давно был полностью подготовлен к прохождению через портал, мы возвращались на Землю завтра. Уже завтра!  
      Я никак не мог отойти от этой новости, остальные тоже. Не было понятно, рады они или же растеряны. Или и то, и другое. Глаза Лэнса, устремленные к Корану, были широко распахнуты от возбуждения и казались кристально-чистыми, как у ребенка, но будто бы пустыми. Широ, сидевший рядом со мной, взял Аллуру за руку и улыбнулся мне:  
      – Вот и все закончилось, Кит.  
      Широ наверняка хотел меня подбодрить, но я не знал, что ему на это ответить. Вместо меня ответил Коран.  
      – Именно так, Широ, ты совершенно прав. Все закончилось. Стартуем завтра рано, так что могу только посоветовать: начинайте собирать вещи…  
      Вряд ли Коран понимал, как это звучало, но мы с Широ незаметно переглянулись. Нас вышвырнули…  
  
  
  
  
  
      В замке много коридоров, разных комнат, потайных ниш и залов. Мое самое любимое место в нем – это зал с прозрачными стенами и потолком, который Лэнс в шутку называет «планетарием».  
      Прямо сейчас я в нем. Сижу, прислонившись спиной к стене, вытянув ноги на прохладном полу, и смотрю на звезды. Мне нужно остудить голову.  
      После сообщения Корана все разбрелись куда глаза глядят. Может, приняли всерьез его совет?   
      Вещей у меня особо нет, и собирать мне нечего, поэтому я сижу здесь и бездумно разглядываю бесконечную черноту снаружи. Космос такой огромный. Какой смысл в том, чтобы провести остаток своей жизни на одной-единственной планете?  
      Ответа на этот вопрос я не знаю. Мог бы спросить об этом Широ, но он, возможно, сейчас слишком занят. Мне уже давно пора смириться с тем, что в будущем он будет «занят» больше, чем мне бы хотелось.  
      В «планетарии», кстати, есть один огромный недостаток – в нем холодно, и если провести здесь больше получаса, прямо-таки начинаешь чувствовать, как стремительно падает твоя температура тела.  
      Но смерть от переохлаждения мне пока не грозит.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Я просидел в зале с прозрачными стенами и потолком больше часа. Ноги то и дело затекали, поэтому приходилось несколько раз менять позу. Мои пальцы на руках совсем окоченели – я тер их друг о друга, правда, без толку.  
      Когда я уже собрался уходить, дверь внезапно отъехала в сторону, и на пороге возникла тень. Тощая и высокая – по мере приближения тень приобрела очертания Лэнса.  
      У него в руках был шерстяной плед. Настоящий земной плед – теплый, мягкий, удобный. Лэнс накрыл меня пледом с головой, а сам опустился на пол рядом, приняв позу эмбриона – ноги подтянул к животу, обхватил их руками, а подбородок положил на колени.  
      Я хотел поблагодарить его, но не смог – не нашел слов. Он молчал, что случается редко. Только смотрел на звезды, а иногда дышал на свои пальцы, стараясь согреть их. Лэнс замерзает очень быстро.  
      Мы сидели молча слишком долго, но когда я все же решил, что нашел подходящие слова, чтобы начать разговор, его начал Лэнс.  
      – Я люблю тебя, – сказал он безо всякого вступления. – Ты знал?  
      Я нелепо дернулся всем телом, на что Лэнс рассмеялся.  
      – Расслабься… Не говори ничего, я не хочу знать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу.  
      Я смотрел на него, хлопая глазами от изумления, но он не удостоил меня и взглядом. Все еще пялился в пространство перед собой, и его зубы смешно стучали друг о друга от холода.  
      У меня в горле словно застрял ком. Я неуклюже протянул Лэнсу часть пледа – тот оказался достаточно большим – и он с радостью накинул теплую шерстяную ткань себе на плечи.  
      – Хо-ло-дно, – по слогам произнес он. – Скажи мне, золотце… как ты торчишь тут часами?  
      – Дело привычки, – слабо пояснил я. На самом деле, мне хотелось сказать вовсе не это, но я не смог. В моих ушах все еще звучали его слова. Ведь что если он в действительности… Что если он правда любит меня?  
      Я гнал эти мысли от себя. От них становилось не только теплее – от них становилось почти жарко. Я просто не мог себе представить, что Лэнс любил меня, потому что каждый раз, каждый чертов раз мне приходилось наблюдать за тем, как он пускает слюни при виде первой попавшейся инопланетной красотки.  
      Наконец я заставил себя пробормотать:  
      – То, что ты сказал до этого…  
      – Будешь издеваться надо мной?  
      – Нет, я… Лэнс…  
      На большее меня просто не хватило. Лэнс хмыкнул, а потом, протянув руку, неожиданно приподнял мой подбородок и заглянул мне в глаза. Мне, как и ему, было дико холодно, но этот его взгляд был таким интимным, что внутри все разве что не закипело… Не то краснея, не то бледнея, я отвел глаза в сторону, а Лэнс констатировал:  
      – Все-таки мы с тобой такие разные…  
      К чему он сказал это, я не совсем понял, но мне почему-то подумалось о сне. Не о моем собственном, а о том сне, о котором рассказал мне Широ. Огонь, бушующий океанских глубинах… От одной мысли об этом стало неуютно и тоскливо, поэтому я поспешил возразить:  
      – Не такие уж мы и разные…  
      – Совершенно разные.  
      Лэнс отпустил мой подбородок, а потом улыбнулся – грустно, почти меланхолично. Он вытянул свои длинные ноги на полу и запрокинул голову наверх.  
      – Я буду скучать по космосу… – простонал он.  
      – Не отходи от темы, пожалуйста.  
      Я резко потянул плед к себе, зная, что таким образом Лэнс тоже окажется ближе. Он не сопротивлялся, только буркнул:  
      – Ты даже не знаешь, как это все сложно, моя глупая сладкая карамелька.  
      – Тогда объясни мне.  
      – Да если бы я мог!  
      Я все еще не мог понять, в чем заключалась его проблема. А еще заметил, что Лэнс сторонится телесной близости – он был совсем рядом, но нервно следил за тем, чтобы наши плечи не дай бог не соприкоснулись друг с другом. Что-то это на него не похоже…  
      Скорчив гримасу, Лэнс уставился в пространство перед собой. Мне хотелось коснуться его, но я не решился. Его признание словно отпечаталось у меня голове – и я боялся сделать что-то неправильно. Испортить все как всегда.  
      Лэнс пробормотал:  
      – Помнишь тот вечер, когда мы играли в видеоигры у меня?  
      Я кивнул. Еще бы не помнить, ведь это был тот вечер, когда мы в последний раз… От мыслей о сексе мои щеки ощутимо потеплели, но Лэнс будто бы не замечал моего смущения. Он продолжал:  
      – Нам было хорошо вместе, правда? Не отрицай этого.  
      Я и не собирался.  
      – Но было еще кое-что… Тот вечер был таким классным, ты был рядом, со мной, и мне было хорошо. И одновременно это было ужасно, потому что в тот вечер, прямо в тот момент, когда это все происходило, я уже страшно ностальгировал по этому… Едва не расплакался, пока ты в телик пялился. Отвратительное ощущение. Не могу представить себя без тебя.  
      Лэнс съежился всем телом, и в эту минуту меня словно озарило. Так вот почему...  
      – Ты поэтому был все время таким странным, да? Поэтому ты на меня злился?  
      – Я не злился на тебя, – Лэнс вздохнул и сжался еще больше. Я не мог смотреть на него такого – это было неестественно и почти больно. На одно короткое мгновение я практически ощутил настоящую физическую боль.  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Я не злился на тебя, – отрывисто повторил он. – Я злился на себя! Угораздило же влюбиться в кого-то вроде тебя…  
      – Что со мной не так, Лэнс?!  
      – «Что со мной не так, Лэнс?» – незамедлительно передразнил он, заставив меня невольно вспыхнуть от ярости. Опять его дурачества! Почему хотя бы сейчас нельзя оставаться серьезным? – Вот не знаю, Кит, подумай сам, напряги свою глупую обстриженную голову…  
      И я напряг. Лэнс притих, закутавшись в плед по самый нос, согревшись и перестав трястись всем телом. Мыслей у меня в голове было много – я думал о том, что кроме Широ, кроме него и нашей команды, так и не смог по-настоящему сблизиться с кем-то. В том же Гарнизоне – другие избегали меня, да и я сам… разве когда-нибудь стремился к кому-то? Пытался наладить контакт первым?  
      Неизвестно, что именно имел в виду Лэнс, но я все равно сразу подумал обо всем этом, поэтому и огрызнулся – пристыженно, даже враждебно:  
      – Ну извини, что я такой отстойный.  
      Лэнс промолчал, и это только распалило меня еще сильнее.  
      – Да уж, не повезло тебе влюбиться в такого… Но за девушками бегать ведь все равно не помешало, да?  
      Он усмехнулся, будто бы я с ним шутил. Что тут было смешного?  
      Но я не успел даже возмутиться, потому что он повернулся ко мне, заглянув прямо мне в глаза. А потом качнулся вперед и прильнул губами к моему уху:  
      – А ты когда-нибудь пробовал запретить мне это? Сказать хоть слово?  
      От прикосновения его губ – теплого и немного влажного – я вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся. Его слова, одно за другим, словно вскрывали что-то внутри меня. И мне хотелось и в то же время совсем не хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось.  
      Я не отодвигался, отодвинулся сам Лэнс – выдохнув расстроенно, почти обиженно:  
      – Ты даже и не пытался… Тебе было все равно.  
      Мне не было все равно. Никогда. Нужно было открыть рот и сказать ему это, но я не мог себя заставить. Не знаю даже, что мне помешало. Смущение? Или упрямство?   
      Лэнс закинул руки за голову. Он снова разглядывал звезды – они были везде. Над нами, перед нами, даже под нами – мы будто парили в невесомости, будто мы сами были планетами, маленькой, плывущей по небу Солнечной системой.  
      Поборов смущение, я подался к нему, неловко уткнулся носом в его плечо, попытался обвить его руками. Лэнс ответил на мои прикосновения, прижавшись ко мне сбоку – обнимаясь, мы совсем сползли на пол.   
      Лэнс прошептал:  
      – Ты ведь не любишь меня, да?  
      – Я не знаю.  
      По крайней мере, это было честно, но Лэнсу мой ответ явно не пришелся по вкусу, поэтому он поспешил перекроить все на свой лад.  
      – Зато я знаю: ты не любишь меня. Ты любишь Широ…  
      – Я не люблю Широ! У него есть Аллура, ясно? И давай не будем говорить об этом.  
      – Хорошо, ладно.   
      Пальцы Лэнса забрались мне под куртку. Они были холодными, но согревались по мере пребывания под моей одеждой. Я зажмурил глаза – правда, Лэнс не дал мне расслабиться, тихо спросив наконец-таки то, что, казалось, хотел спросить уже все время, но никак не решался.  
      – Ты… ты чувствуешь ко мне хоть что-нибудь, Кит?  
      – Конечно, – сразу же отозвался я. Он еще сомневался!  
      – Что? Что именно?  
      Глаза Лэнса заблестели, словно он собирался расплакаться. Но он, разумеется, не собирался.  
      – Я… – мне понадобилось не меньше полминуты, чтобы собраться с мыслями. А еще чтобы хоть как-то скрыть предательскую дрожь в голосе, – я чувствую привязанность. И тепло. Влечение… Это не очень много, но…  
       _Но_? Я был слишком смущен, чтобы продолжить, Лэнс же – просто стиснул мою ладонь в своей и улыбнулся:  
      – Даже больше, чем нужно.  
      Я сказал ему далеко не все, но он казался удовлетворенным. Словно знал что-то, чего не знал я.   
      Мне не хотелось спорить с ним. Где-то на дне сознания все еще шевелились воспоминания о его признании, и каждый раз, когда я думал об этом, внутри разливалось тепло. Но я все еще боялся давать волю этому чувству, потому что знал, что могу утонуть в нем. По уши… Да что там – с головой.  
      Наш сложный разговор закончился так, будто бы и не начинался. Лэнс окончательно успокоился – он был молчаливым и нежным. Мы больше не говорили ни о чем, словно все проблемы были решены, только медленно целовались, гладили друг друга под жесткой тканью наших курток, лежали под пледом, обнявшись… Наши тела так крепко сплелись друг с другом, что мне было плохо от одной только мысли, что нам когда-нибудь придется разорвать эту связь.   
      Я закрыл глаза. Зажмурился изо всех сил и спрятал лицо в плече Лэнса, так сильно сжимал веки, что перед глазами заплясали белые точки от напряжения, но потом, когда они пропали, я вдруг увидел это.  
      Это определенно не было сном, но и не было реальностью. Наверное, что-то между? Это был сон наяву, и он был красивым, осязаемым и настоящим.   
      Мы были на Земле. В пустыне где-то в Неваде, а может, и в Техасе. Не разберешь. Скажем так, это был просто вечер в пустыне, по которой мы с Лэнсом гуляли вдвоем, взявшись за руки, и солнце опустилось за горизонт так быстро, как только смогло, но прямо за ним на небо взошла луна. Поэтому у нас было достаточно света. Достаточно для того, чтобы после долгой прогулки лежать прямо на сухой, поросшей жесткой травой земле, рассматривая усыпанное звездами небо над нами.   
      Мы разглядывали его с восторгом, затаив дыхание, и оно было большим и незнакомым – мы не знали ни единого созвездия. Но в этом не было никакой нужды.  
      Потому что мы просто придумали свои собственные.


End file.
